Dimensional Heroes Secrets: Superchargers
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our Hope group travels to the Skylands just when its facing a huge crisis of its own. Can they be able to save these lands?
1. Prologue

It was outside of the ruined school that the group was gathering supplies as Hope was frustraited.

"Damn it. Why can't I get to Jexi and the others?" Hope asked.

"The comm only works within a certain range Hope. The only reason you could make contact with Spectra cause he was within range." Sci-Twi said.

"Looks like we'll have to do this without him. But I have to wonder about night raid, they left without any warning." Lacy said.

"They're assassins. They can handle themselves. Problem is even if we got a ship, we wouldn't be able to get into Skylands." Damien said.

"Wait, what?" Hope asked.

"See, its not a video game like you incorrectly said. Its a whole nother world entirely, sealed off from others thanks to the sky islands and their magic. Ships can't enter it. The only way in and out if through a portal or having a portal generator." Damien said. "Its why my brother has never tried to take it."

"Oh. Guess that is a problem." Hope said.

"I think I got an idea." Sunset said holding a medal. "Come on out, my friend! Calling Mirapo! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!"

Summoning...Mysterious!

Booshiggy

Booshiggy

Boogie Woogie!

Cling Clang Delirious!

Mysterious!

"Mirapo!"

"There's a Mirapo in every world just so Yo-kai can travel between them. We can use this one to get to Skylands." Sunset said.

"Right, here goes." Hope said walking to the portal to see a statue of Eon.

"Aaaaah, hello portal master. Welcome to skylands." said an imitative voice.

"Is that how Eon usually sounds?" Pinkie asked.

"No, somethings not right." Hope said getting closer as the voice continued.

"A magical world of wonder and adventure, ruled by the greatest and heroic emperor ever known… ME!" the voice shifted back as a huge blast came out of Mirapo and knocked the heroes back as a swirling screen appeared.

"Whats going on?!" Lacy asked.

"I dunno, this usually doesnt happen!" Sunset said as the visions floated by, showing skylanders.

"For centuries, meddling do-gooding heroes and portal masters like you have been sending your pathetic Skylanders to stop ME! And hold back the glorious power of the darkness, but no more!" the voice said as a metal lair was seen. "Because now, all of the portals and this pathetic mirror Yokai are now in the complete and utter control of… Bum-Bum-BUUUUM!"

The voice reveals itself to reveal a bald man in a cape. "Me! KAOS! The most evil portal master to ever live!"

"That's him? He's nothing but a shrimp!" Rainbow said.

"Dont underestimate this guy. He;s had Skylands in the palm of his hand almost four times. Shrimpy yes, but not to be underestimated." Hope said.

"Thats right, fool. ANd in case all of you havent figured it out yet… I'm the bad guy. Glorius, isint it?" Kaos asked. "But wait, theres more!"

"There is? What have you done with Akame and the other Night Raid members!?" Sunset said.

"Oh, I've just taken the liberty of capturing any ally in skylands, including those foolish assassins. They couldve remotely, possibly helped you, but not if theyre imprisoned, that is. Hahahahaha!"

"You bastard!" Hope said.

"As for you fools, I think an eternity stuck between the rifts works well for me, wouldn't you agree?" Kaos said turning a dial on a remote.

"Whats he doing?" Lacy asked.

"He's gonna cut off all portals and sever the connection Mirapo has with the one on skylands!" Sunset said.

"Presisley! Without the portals on the other end of the main dimension known as the 3rd universe, all of the skylands I know will be stuck forever in their miserable toy forms for oh...ever! Ahahaha!" Kaos said as Mirapo sucked the group in before it fainted.

The found themselves floating in the rift, nothing all around and no way of moving.

"That Kaos… how exactly did a wimp like him do all of this?" Rainbow sai.

"I dunno, but how are we gonn get out?" Usagi said before they heard something. The revving of engines as they saw a vehicle driving by before it skidded to a halt at the foot of them.

"Get in." said the driver.

"WHoa…" Hope said seeing the charred race car with flaming tires and boosters.

Hot Streak!

Blaze Boosters!

Blue Fire Tires!

Fire Grill!

"You gotta float there catchin flies or are ya gonna get in?" the driver said.

"Well take option two." Hope said as they floated over and got in.

"Okay, we need to get things straight. Who or what are you? Are you one of them?" SUnset asked.

"You guys ask way to many questions. Also, you lightweights might wanna hold on. We're gonna go fast." the driver said as the vehicle revved as it sped across the rift.

It shattered the barrier and landed inside of a strange place. The driver leapt out as the vehicle vanished and the others landed with a thud.

"Heh. Rookies. First time riding through a portal huh?" he said. He was a strange creature with a flaming body of blue flames with rock and metal on him.

"Youre really one. Youre a skylander but… I never seen one like you." Sunset siad.

"I'm a different kind of Skylander. Names Spitfire. I lead the Superchargers." he said.

"Supercharger?" Lacy asked.

"You'll get into it later. Right now, we got work to do. I drove us right into the ship of Moneybone. We're here to rescue Eon's allies and Night Raid." Spitfire said. "So, you in or are ya gonna crawl on home?"

"Darn right we're in!" Rainbow said.

"Cool. Cause we got company." Spitfire said as trolls were marching down towards them.

"Well, I wanted to punch something." Hope said stretching. "You just a racer, or you got some fighting moves."

"Kid, I think youre selling someone too short." Spitfire said as he moved in a blur, taking out all the trolls before reappearing. "That outta fuel the fire."

"Youre really fast. So you arent just a racer." Titanica said.

"Yeah. I'm a Supercharger. We're a team gathered just for entering the few rifts Kaos hasn't gotten to yet." Spitfire said.

"Lead the way to our friends then." Hope said.

They traveled all across the ship before seeing two cages with their friends inside one of them.

"Oh thank god! We're saved!" Lubbock said.

"Spitifre, you made it!" a mabu said. "But, why havent you retrieved the rest of Spectra force?"

"I didnt know where they were, but these guys were in my road, so I picked em up." Spitfire said.

"Its all right. They happen to be very good acquaintances of ours." Najenda said. "Though, the group is looking...smaller than we were hoping."

"Sorry, we were kinda stuck in another place." Hope said.

"And we got sidetracked by despair and locked up in an evil school. FUnny story, no need to get into it." Sci-twi asid.

"If thats the case, then I think you'll do." Najenda said.

"All the same, thanks for saving us. My name's Hugo, I'm Eons apprentice." Hugo said. "To my left is Kali, an explorer who's been with the Skylanders on their adventures."

"Good to meet freinds of Night Raid, huh Flynn?" the explorer Mabu asked the one in the pilots out fit.

"So, that makes you Flynn?" Hope said.

"Yup, the one and only best pilot in all of Skylands." Flynn said.

"Yeah yeah. We all have names. Let's get going before that mechanic guy gets back here." Tatsumi said.

"Out this door." Hugo said as they went topside and found a meadow completely ripped apart. "Oh, this is worse than I thought."

"Yeah. Its gonna get a whole lot worse." said a voice as two large mechs marched in their paths. "Man, you guys were so close." said a voice as out came a man with jagged teeth, pink hair and in a mechanic's uniform. "Wow. Despair was exaggerating. You guys were easy to get."

"Despair?" Hope said before seeing the guys eyes were spiraling. "He's one of the 77th class students."

"Well, guess this is gonna be quick." he said getting out a remote as the two mechs moved.

"I'm the Ultimate Mechanic, Kazuichi Soda. I'm also one of the Remnants of Despair. So I'm gonna have fun!" he said.

The mech slammed down and the hereos dodged.

"Well this is gonna be a problem." Spit fire said.

"Yeah, the whole reason Kaos captures us was because of this guy and his machines." Leone said.

"I dunno about you guys, but we may need some help." Hope said.

Suddenly, two portals opened up high in the sky.

"Looks like we got your wish. But those portals, they go into two different worlds!" Spitfire said.

Out of the first one came a large gorilla with a familiar tie as he smashed down on the first mech. "Ook ook ook!" he cried as he pounded his chest.

"Thats…!" Rainbow said.

"Donkey Kong?" Hope said as he flashed and he donned a yellow and orange track outfit and carried a barrel. "No, more like Turbo Charge Donkey Kong!"

Out of the other one came a large turtle dragon with a spiked shell as he slammed down on the other mech. He stood there as he roared fire. "Fool! No one can beat the Koopa King!" he said.

"A villan? Here?" Akame said.

"Is that Bowser? The one my brother Pranks all the time to get out frustraition?" Damien asked.

"Wait, your related to the punk who replaced all of my shells with ballerina outfits?" Bowser growled.

"If I am, are you gonna maul me? Cause I'm more than happy to get you back." Damien said.

"Wait!" Hope said. "Bowser, I dunno what brung you here, but you have to know, youre not touching him unless you get through me. And since you lose to Mario all the time, any of us could take you now."

"Fine." Bowser said flashing and donning armor and carrying a hammer. "Hmm, this is new. I like it."

"Its your super charger form, King Bowser. Youre Hammer Slam Bowser!" Hope said.

Kazuichi was sweating since both mechs were wrecked. "Uh….I'm in trouble right?" he said sweating and smiling nervously.

"Youre not gonna get killed today." Hope said. "But I am bringing you out of your daze, as promised from a dying friend of yours."

He jabbed his hand into Kazuichi's heart, which purified him. After Hope pulled it out, Kazuichi fainted there. "DK, carry this guy for me. We're not letting Despair or any of the other students take him back."

DK nodded and carried him on his back.

"But what couldve done this?" Hugo said.

"In my expertise, i'd say it has something to do with that giant head thingy eating up everything." Flynn said as a giant head in the distance gave a threatening hum and continued to pull everything in its path into its maw.

"How could a wimp like Kaos do all this?" Leone asked.

"If only Master Eon was here, then wed know." Hugos said as the book he was carrying flashed. "Wait, he gave this to me. He said it was for the Skylanders."

He opened it and a hologram of Eon appeared.

"Master Eon!" Spitfire said.

"Greetings, portal masters from the third universe. If you are seeing this, I have been captured, and my worst fears have come true, and the darkness has returned." Eon said. "Kaos has used its power and his darkness to construct an evil device….the Sky Eater!"

"Its scary.." Fluttershy said.

"but fret not. To combat this threat. I have assembled a new team of Skylanders along with upgraded veterans, the Superchargers, who drive mighty vehicles powered by the legendary rift engines." Eon said. "And you have already met their leader, Spitfire."

"Hugo told me about him. He was this big time racer on Skylands circuits." Leone said.

"Correction, was." Spitfire said. "Way back, I was on the edge of being the fastest on the Racing Circuit. But during the championship, I got illegally knocked of by a goblin racer and caught in an explosion. Most people thought it would end my career, but i was back three weeks later ready to roll again. Before I could even get close to the title… I guess you can know what happened."

"Kaos." Hope said.

"Cause of him, my racing dreams are down the tubes. So I decided I should use this new opportunity and take him down with my sweet ride." Spitfire said.

"Cool." Rainbow said. "You're like...so fast!"

"I know, right?" Spitfire said.

"It is up to you, Heroes and Night raid, to unite these superchargers and defeat the darkness. One of my best Skylanders, Stealth Elf, is en route with her new form. Good luck." Eon said disappearing.

"Okay but… who's Stealth Elf? And where is she?" Tatsumi said as an armored elf girl appeared with green wooden gear and a cannon.

"Right behind you." she silently said making all the heroes jump.

"Holy crap, this chicks like a ninja or something!" Lubbock said.

"Sort of, but you could say otherwise." Stealth Elf said. "Spitfire, the others are in position and ready to help when needed."

"Great. I need you to stay with these newbies and show em the ropes. I got some people to save." Spitfire said summoning his vehicle as he sped off onto the deteriorating land.

"Spitfires confident, but… how are we gonna stop Kaos and the Darkness without Master Eon?" hugo asked.

"No worries, Hugo. That SkyEaeter thingies probably gonna eat us all first." Flynn said.

"What?!" Hugo asked in shock.

"Flynn!" Kali snapped at him.

"What, I mean it. Just look at that thing." Flynn said.

"Hugo, right?" Hope said. "Dont worry, as long as we stick together, we can stop Kaos. But first we gotta get to the flag ship and free all these prisoners. Its what theyd do." Hope said pointing at Stealth Elf.

"Exactly what I was gonna say. You think you can roll with that, flynn?" Kali asked.

"That does sound a whole lot better than being eaten, although I'm pretty sure I am delicious." Flynn said.

"You have no sense of dignity, do you?" Hope said. "But now, its time to Drive Evil Crazy."


	2. Striking Back

The crew got to the end of the ship and saw the landscape more clearer.

"Wait a second, I recognize this. That's Motley Meadows getting torn apart! Look, some people are in trouble!" Hugo said as they saw three land sharks getting pulled in.

"Care to give a lad a hand over here?!" one said.

Uhhh, ewe cant hold on forever!" another said.

"We have to save them!" Mine said.

"If we go out on foot though, we'll be sucked in too. Is there another way?" Hope said.

"There is." Kali said as a symbol of a road with mountains appeared. "This is a Land Vehicle dock, where land Vehicles like Spitfires Hot Streak can be used."

DK then remembered he had one too. He focused and summoned a motorcycle like kart with the same colors as his tracksuit.

Barrel Blaster!

Jungle Tree Plates, Barrel Bracer, Barrel Blast!

"Ook Ook Ook!" DK said before clapping his hands as Diddy Kong appeared beside the vehicle. It also gains blaster barrel boosters and a new engine. He then slammed his chest as Diddy Kong appeared beside it.

"Cool." Hope said.

"Looks like were going for another ride." Sunset said.

"It would seem so." Stealth Elf said.

"Dont worry, he's good at driving." Hope said hopping on as Dk took the cockpit.

"I dont think we'll all fit, we'll meet you at the next point, but somebody go with them." Hope said.

"That's gonna be hard cause the big guy already drove off." Rainbow said as DK was driving around and rescuing people.

"Dang. He's always so fast when it comes to trouble." Hope said.

"Come on, we better catch up with…" Hope said before a cannonball barely hit him. He looked up to see the main ship targeting him. On its deck were two people. The first was a girl with long blond hair with fair skin and the other was a girl with short red hair and freckles holding a camera.

"Peasant! You stand in the presence of Moneybone's ship as well as the Ultimate Princess Sonia Nevermind! You will surrender right now!" the blond one said.

"And I'm the Ultimate Photographer, Mahiru Koizumi. I'm here to photograph the princess and your corpses." the redhead said.

"Now, surrender yourselves in the name of despair!" Sonia said.

Kazuichi soon awoke.

"Is that my sweet Sonia I hear so well?" he said.

"Kazuichi? Drat, he's broken free of the Hypnosis!" Sonia said.

"My sweet Sonia! You've come to me because you know we belong together!" Kazuichi said.

"No, I'm here to blow all of you apart." Sonia said.

"Aw. With love I…" he said before a cannonball breezed by him. "Right. Trying to kill us."

"Lemme guess, more guys from the 77th class?" Rainbow said.

"Yeah. Kazuichi, long story short, that Sonia is under mind control along with her friend there." Hope said.

"What? Some villain has my sweet Miss Sonia under their control! I'll never forgive them!" Kazuichi said.

"Quite the knight, if you can get past the jagged teeth…" Rarity said.

"I wasnt finished. Izuru wants me to save you guys." Hope said.

"Huh? And who's that?" Kazuichi asked. "Nevermind. How can I help? You got the Ultimate Mechanic on your side!"

Hope then looked at the motorbike parts lying around and at rainbow. " How fast can you build a vehicle, Ultimate Mechanic?"

Kazuichi cracked his fingers and grinned. "I can be done in five minutes." he said grabbing his tools.

"Lets keep the diva and the cameraman busy while our new friend here builds me my own super awesome vehicle!" Rainbow said.

"I got it." Mine said shooting a blast from Pumpkin, missing Sonia buck knocking Mahiru off the level and crashing near hope.

"Youve taken your last headliner for evil pal." Hope said jabbing her heart as she passed out after doing so.

"Sonia! Please come down here, Hope can help you!" Sunset said.

"Forget it. I feel better blasting you to bits!" Sonia said.

"Hehehe. Hey, Hope guy. Its ready." Kazuichi said showing a rainbow colored bike with wings and a revving engine. "Like it?"

"Oh yeah. See ya in a bit guys. I'm gonna catch up with DK." Rainbow said speeding out onto the meadows.

"Wait! Youre not supposed to leave while I'm here!" Sonia said.

"Tough luck." Hope said. "But you still have us to bout. Oh and uh… we'll try to avoid her face."

"You better! Its her best feature!" Kazuichi said.

"Grar! Okay. Enough of this!" Bowser said getting in a large cannon. "Light this puppy! I'm sinking the ship!"

"Lets dance, your highness!" Hope Said.

"Heh. I've captured Princess Peach more times than I could count. Never thought i'd be fighting one, though." Bowser said.

"AInt that the truth. Come on!" Hope said as they charged in.

Meanwhile, Rainbow sped on a track after Dk Just as he rescued the shark men and an earth Icon appeared on their huds.

"Uh… isnt something supposed to happen?" Flynn said over the radio.

"Yes, when Vehicles or Skylanders of certain elements are in zones, but this is what Master Eon does." Hugo said.

"Isnt he kinda...captured at the moment?" Rainbow asked as DK noddedn.

"No worries, I got this. Ahem… sky landers of the Earth element are… better, in this zone. Or was it taller?" Flynn said.

"Lame. Hugo, you give it a shot." Rainbow said.

"You heard her Hugo, try it." Kali said.

"Oh, okay. Here goes!" Hugo said. "Vehicles of the Earth element are stronger in this zone!"

"That's perfect! Just keep doing it until we get this Eon guy back!" Rainbow said.

"I liked my version better." Flynn said.

They crashed into another ship and left the mechanics behind as DK swung to the engine pipes. Just then, a strong eye being in a diving suit with arms and legs jiggled down in a walk carrying a launcher.

"What took you so long? Not that I'm complaining." he said.

"Youre Dive-Clops, right? Twin brother of the Undead Giant Eye-Brawl?" Rainbow asked.

"Yup. But, just between the two of us, I'm the better looking one." Dive Clops said.

"I'll...take your word for it." Rainbow said.

"I'm here to help teach you about Sea Vehicle combat. I was tasked to destroy the fuel pipes in that fuel liquid there." Dive-Clops aid.

"So, theres more than one vehicle type?" Rainbow asked.

"Correct. There are three types. Land, Sea, and Sky. You both have land and I have the Sea." Dive Clops said.

"So depending on the situation, we have to use different vehicles for different missions." Stealth Elf said, who happened to ride with Rainbow.

"And now to get you in the field with one. I'll let you ride with me in my submarine." Dive-Clops said. "Stealth Elf, take the Ape and see what you can do on foot."

"Understood." Stealth Elf said as she and Dk advanced while the other two went to a dock in the water. A rift opened up and out came a blue and green painted submarine.

Dive Bomber!

Power Propellor, Torpedo Buoys, Twin Torpedo Tubes!

"Nice Submarine. Let's take it down underwater and lets torpedo some bad guys." Rainbow said getting into it.

"Just what I was thinking, but I'm driving." Dive Clops said as they launched into the water and used the torpedoes and sonar to destroy the valves and boats in the water.

"Nice, youre getting the hang of this. Now lets dive through the pipe and further into the engine room." Dive-Clops said as they did so and came out in some sort of cavern.

"Whoa. Freaky. Looks like some kind of undersea bad guy hideout we can blow with torpedos. I always wanted to fire a torpedo!" Rainbow said.

"Then fire away, I got a lock!" Dive Clops said.

"Fire one!" Rainbow said firing a torpedo at something. "Cool direct hit! What did we hit?"

"We hit a enemy sub. And there are lots more. Let them loose." Dive Clops said as Rainbow did so while smiling.

"Yeah! This is the coolest day ever!" Rainbow shouted.

Rainbow fired torpedo after torpedo until she was dropped off at another end.

"Alright, you can move from here. Just reach the escape pods controls and release the pods. Happy trails!" Dive clops said before diving.

Rainbow did so and pressed the controls, getting Moneybones attention.

"What?! Who authorized the release of the escape pods? No matter, scramble the fighters, its time we showed our gests a little present." Money bone said as Rainbow went topside and found Bowser ramming his way through enemies with a bipedal bird creature in an aviator suit with kunai knives and bladed wings.

"Wow, an actual Portal master here in Skylands! But, keep it together, youre a Skylander…' she said. "Oh, my names Stormblade. I was gonna get this guy up to speed on Sky Combat, since his vehicles a Sky type, like mine."

"From sea fighting with torpedoes to good old fashioned dogfights? This place just keeps getting more awesome." Rainbow said before she saw her motorcycle moving towards her on its own as it then transformed into a hovercraft of sorts.

"And that just sweetens the deal. Who built that thing?" Stormblade asked.

"It was me!" Kazuichi said coming off of the back. "Just a little something extra I thought I might add. After all, who ever heard of a flying motorcycle?"

"Wow, you may have a crazy dental line, but you sure know how to fix things." Rainbow said.

"I know I do. But lemme tell you, I know about my teeth, they're crooked. I filed them down to look tougher when I got into highschool." Kazuichi said.

"Huh. Hey, have you ever heard of a place called Hope's Peak?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. I was in the 77th class." Kazuichi said.

"We just came from it. Barely made it out alive no thanks to Junko's craziness. Hope got word from a guy that one of your classmates, the Ultimate Gamer-"

"Wait, you're talking about Chiaki, aren't you?" Kazuichi asked.

"Yeah. She's gone, but… she wanted to relay to some guy to Hope that you and the other 13 classmates of hers needed to be rescued from Despairs hypnosis. But how did you get captured?"

"Well, there was a riot from the Reserve Corps. I remember going down some corridor to a dungeon. I saw Chiaki on a screen and...that's right! That bitch was there! Junko Enoshima! She murdered Chiaki before our eyes! I cried and felt...despair! Those videos! That's how she did it!" Kazuichi said.

"Were currenty trying to track them all down and purify them of their hypnosis. Youre the first, and counting your love interest Sonia and Mahiru, that makes three. We're making good progress." Rainbow said.

"Well, since you guys have a lot of need for some vehicles...if you need it built, just come to me!" Kazuichi said.

They came to a ship to see the others.

"Ahoy there, Skylander, Rainbow girl, and creepy mechanic!" Flynn said.

"We managed to get back Sonia too, Kazuichi. Shes currently getter her beauty sleep, if you know what I mean." Kali said.

"What a relief. DId any of you hit her in the face?" Kazuichi asked.

"No hits." Hope said.

"Ah thank goodness." he said breathing heavily. "But uh...what happens now? Not like we can sail this ship around here forever with that sky eater thing around."

"Right now, wee need to help the pods in danger, then, we'll be able to hijack a ship and ride outta here. We need Stormblade and Bowser, and Rainbow too, to clear the area with their Sky Vehicles." Kali said.

"You got it!" Stormblade said as hers was summoned. It was a super sleek jet plane with metal in it and odd weapons.

Sky Slicer!

Screamtream Thrust, Katar Wing, Feather Fury!

"And now me." Bowser said summoning a clown like plane.

Clown Cruiser!

Green Shell Plates, Koopa Clown Cap, Koopa Bombers!

"Lets do this!" Rainbow said as they blasted off into the sky and shot down the fighters to make way for the pods to escape.

"Uh, not to alarm any one, but we are currently under ATTACK!" Flynn said as they were swarmed by fighters.

"We're gonna go the way of the dodo!" Usagi shouted.

"Not yet were not!" Hope said. "Shoot em down!"

The girls used their Kid Icarus weapons of their own to blast the fighters out of the sky.

"That did it, we should be in the clear...uh oh!" Hugo said.

"Whaddya mean, uh oh? Everytime you say that, something bad happens!" Flynn said as a large ship appeared behind them.

"That's what he means! Take that ship out!" Hope shouted.

"Leave it to the Koopa King!" Bowser shouted as he fired clown faced missiles at the ship, hitting it several times before it blew and crashed. "Hahaha! I rule the skies!"

"Now lets blow this joint!" Hope said as they commandeered one of the ships as they sailed off.

"So, where are we going to go now? We need a base." Sunset said.

"We know a place. If its still around, we'll head to the SKylander's Academy." Akame said.

"We know where it is." Hugo said. "I can see it in the clouds now, look!"

They approached a clearing in the clouds to see the academy. Worse for wear but still operational.

"And look whos up front, its Buzz!" Tatsumi said.

"Well I'll be. Its my favorite assassins back for more of the Buzz." Buzz said.

"Its great to see the academy again, but it took a beating, i see." Najenda said.

"Skylander Academy used to be bigger, but thanks to the SKy Eater, we've gotten a little beat up. But the core of light is still safe." Buzz said. "In these dark times, we need to use this as a symbol of hope. We need to stay on the move. Attach the ship and fire up the engines!"

Anchors attached to the ship and it flew off.

"So, this is Buzz, as you know. Secret Ninja Commando trainer and overall good guy." Tatsumi said. They then saw a country girl in a black uniform.

"And I'm Mags, the creator of this here academy and inventor of 87 million other things. And thats a real number, look it up." Mags aid.

"Finally, someone I can relate to." Applejack said.

"Anyway, it may be a little worse for wear, but its our symbol of hope and our base of operations against Kaos." Hugo said.

"Ooooh, my head…" Sonia said.

"I hear you… it feels like I took to many photos of myself in a high speed vehicle." Mahiru said.

"Ah. Miss Sonia. I knew you would wake when you felt me nearby." Kazuichi said as she moved back. "Huh? What's wrong? The oil smell that bad?"

"Not the oil." Sonia said politely.

"Wait I smell bad?" Kazuichi said.

Sonia just moved further back as Kazuichi looked shocked.

"It's the teeth, man. You look terrifying." Hope said.

"Hey, its cool!" Kazuichi said.

"I don't mind his teeth, just the smell." Sonia said politely. "I think they look charming."

"I knew you'd think so, Miss Sonia!" Kazuichi said.

"So, youre the Ultimate Photographer, are you?" Rarity asked.

"You bet. My mother was one and I've been getting photography awards for photographing people since I was little." Mahiru said. "But my favorite photos...are smiling people." she said snapping a quick pick of Hugo and Buzz smiling.

"Hey, Lacy. I think we may have found the girl whos gonna headline the Cosmic Circus." Hope said.

"Whoa. I'm just a photographer, not some acrobat." Mahiru said.

"I didnt mean that, I meant you tkae photos of them and show them across your world." Hope said.

"Now that I can do." Mahiru said.

"So the others are still in Junko's hands then?" Sonia said.

"Not her anymore, she committed her own execution. Now some guy named Despair has them." Hope said.

"I see. Its still terrifying." Sonia said.

"Someone wanted me to save all of you, as relayed by your class mate, Chiaki Nanami. And that's what I'm gonna do." Hope said.

"If that is the case, then we completely trust you." Sonia said.

"Wow, you just scored points with the Ultimate Princess, hope!" Pinkie said.

"Finally, an encounter with girls that goes right for a change." Hope said.

"Hey, if you need any tips on how to talk to Miss Sonia, I can lend some pointers. I can also build some more of those vehicles like that motorcycle." Kazuichi said.

"Sure, we can get you a position with Sharpfins pit crew." Mags said. "Now, how bout you rest up? No tellin when we'd go into action, and when Kaos strikes."

Speaking of Kaos, he was laughing his heart out aboard his Sky Eater. Or as he referred it as… the Domestication of Ultimate Doomstruction.

"Ahahaha! Yes! Things are going just as I have evilly planned!" Kaos said. "Aaah, its a good day, Glumshanks."

"Uh, yeah, Lord Kaos. Right." the nervous troll butler said. "I mean, I know the station is powered by the magic it consumes, but are you sure its supposed to tear rifts in the dimensions like that?"

"Of course I'm sure, Glumshanks! With this, I will do what that idiot Zavok and that so called agency Ouma never did, and conquer the other worlds beyond Skylands!" Kaos said.

"Its just that, well, some of the other trolls have been complaining." Glumshanks said.

"About me? No, I dont want to hear about it, I'll just eject those losers! Preparing to eject barracks b and c." Kaos said.

"No no. Not about you. More about...that." Glumshanks said pointing to a swirling mass behind Kaos.

"Thats just the Darkness, Glumshanks, nothing to worry about." Kaos aid.

"It's been getting bigger recently though, and i feel as if its watching me…" Glumshanks said.

"Just get me Moneybone, I want to have updates on my prisoner." Kaos said.

"Right, hes on line 1, sir." Glumshanks said as a fancy Skeleton appeared.

"Find where those prisoners have gone! We have to before Kaos...uh… oh! Lord Kaos! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Moneybone asked.

"How is my favorite Prisoner? Is he suffering?" Kaos asked.

"Oh yes! Enormously! Your favorite enemy Eon is languishing in his cell." Moneybone said. "Nothing can stand in the way of our… I mean, your… conquest."

"A point you might make, if not for someone I know." said a voice as Despair appeared.

"Who are you?! How did you get on to my Doomstation?!" Kaos said.

"Me? Just someone whos looking for revenge. You also wanted the services of the 14 I gave you, remember?" Despair asked.

"Oh, now I remember." Kaos said.

"One problem, were down by three. And its cause of your squandering Moneybone. It was hard to brainwash them once. It won't work a second time." Despair said.

"Lord Kaos, while it is true that Kazuichi, Sonia and Maihiru have been broken of Despairs control, we still have 11 more worthy successors who could…" Moneybone began.

"Enough. Hmm. I know who to use next. This little family will work wonders. I'm sending the Ultimate Yakuza and the Ultimate Swordswoman to assist next." Despair said.

"Send them to Cloud Breather Crag, I want to make sure no do-gooder gets to the dragon." Kaos said.

"At once." Despair said ushering in a boy with shaven hair and an eyepatch as well as a woman with silver hair wielding a sword. "Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Peko Pekoyama, you two will be the next ones to finish Hope and his small little crew. Understood?"

"Yes, Despair." they both said before leaving.

"Carry on with your business, Moneybone." Kaos said as the undead leader logged off. "Soon, with this army of Ultimates and my doomstation, all of skylands will fear and obey me, and the Glorious Reign of...Emperor Kaos… Will begin!" He said laughing.


	3. Rock the Dragon

The ship flew across the sky quickly as it headed for a large mountain with several villages around it.

"We're going pretty fast. How you holding up, Flynn?" Applejack asked.

"I can't say for sure, but I'm sure I ate my own face!" Flynn said.

"Are you really sure this plan is gonna find Eon?" Tatsumi asked.

"Of course. All you have to do is make your way to the Cloudbreather dragon and have him sniff Eons sock, which I happen to have with me." Hugo said. "He'll find him no problem."

"Of course, we have to deal with a whole army of grunts and the reported 77th class members there." Hope said. Showing the photos and Fuyuhiko and Peko, Maruhi, who came with to actually take the picture of a real dragon, looked at them.

'Yep. Definitely our classmates. The guy is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza." Maruhi said. "And the woman is Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman."

"Y-Yakuza?" Fluttershy asked.

"I've fought alongside two of em, this Fuyuhiko guy seems just like them." Rainbow said.

"You dont know Fuyuhiko like i do. He may seem tough, but he's soft. But Peko is another thing. She acts like a bodyguard to him sometimes. She'll attack if we try to get close." Maruhi said. "I doubt we'd get to the dragon if she were on guard. She'd slice your arm right off if you tried to cure her, Hope."

"Geez, if only Zoro was here…" Hope said. "Never mind, they must be the last line of defense at the temple rather than on the hills itself."

"Speaking of the hills, we're here." Flynn said as the ship slowed to a halt.

"Looks like we got climbing to do." Hope said.

"Make your way up to the summoning gong and wake the Dragon, we'll stay above and not attract attention." Kali said.

"Good luck, Skylanders and heroes." Hugo said.

They advanced up the mountain and fought with the enemies that were there while also seeing that the whole village was to acknowledge Kaos. Soon enough, one of the villagers was seen at a Land Vehicle station.

"The Great and Powerful lord Kaos. Long may he...oh I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. If you wanna get to the gong in time, you'll need to move very fast somehow." the villager said.

Just then, a portal opened over the area. Out of it came a tank like vehicle with multiple spiked treads.

Shark Tank!

Shark Teeth Biters, Terra Fin, Ballistic Drill Missles!

"Cool!" Rainbow said as jumping into the vehicle was a shark with spiked gauntlets and earthy armor with a missle launcher.

"You think this is cool, you ain't see nothin yet. You weren't thinking of hogging all the action now, were ya?" the shark said.

"Terrafin!" Stealth Elf said.

"Wow, this is your car? Looks more like a tank!" Rei said.

"It is a tank. A Shark Tank!" Terrafin said. "And this shark is ready to burn rubber!"

The treads of the tank revved as Terrafin zoomed down the road.

"So fast!" Rainbow said as it tore up the forces trying to stop it at banged the gong head on, waking the dragon.

"Thats our cue!" Spit fire said as all land Vehicles sped off to it.

"I'll stay behind, see what I can do about the village in my sub." Dive-Clops said.

"Good luck!" Rainbow said as they sped to the dragon and jumped straight onto its back. "Oh my god, we're driving on a dragons back. I heard of riding a dragon but not driving a dragon!"

"Yeah!" Hope said.

"Everyone hold those smiles!" Marhui said taking a picture.

High up on the dragon temple, a familiar swordsman spun up onto the temple grounds and landed.

"Sheesh… we leave em be for one second and something bad happens…" Zoro said jumping down to them. "You really gave me a lot of ground to cover."

"Zoro! Thank god!" Rainbow said.

"I bet he got lost like a million times and wound up here looking for us." Hope said.

"No way! I knew where I was going! I was taking a shortcut!" Zoro said.

"Well, youre here now. Were kinda in the middle of saving a world, so wanna join us so you dont get us lost on the way BACK to the ships?"

"Damn. I don't wanna walk all the way back to CHS. Fine." Zoro said.

They came up to the main shrine and saw Fluttershy looking nervous as they made their way in. "Are you guys sure we should be coming in here? What if those two Ultimates are waiting for us to ambush us?"

"What the heck is she talking about?" Zoro asked.

"To put it in your terms… them." hope said as Fuyuhiko and Peko were standing near the dragons head.

"Well, didnt think you chumps would make it this far." Fuyuhiko said. "But...this dragon is property of Kaos and the Remnants of Despair."

"We need that dragon to help us find Eon!" Spitfire said.

"You've made your choice then. Peko!" Fuyuhiko said as Peko sped at them with sword in hand as Zor quickly blocked it.

"What?" Fuyuhiko asked as Peko was pushed back.

"Who are you? How did you block my strike?" Peko asked. "Give me your name."

"Roronoa Zoro." Zoro said.

"Th-the former pirate hunter?" Fuyuhiko said in shock.

"I'm Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman." Peko said.

"Hear that? She could be a good challenge, Zoro." Hope said.

"Yeah, she could." Zoro said drawing is other swords. "I've set out on the seas just to met people like you."

"Really?" Peko asked. "What's your goal as a swordsman yourself?"

"To be the greatest swordsman in the world." Zoro smirked.

"Then let's get to it!" Peko said as the two started clashing all over the temple.

"Guess I gotta do this myself." Fuyuhiko said snapping his fingers as trolls with machine guns came in. "Fire at the skylanders!"

"Guess a Yakuza has more than one guard." Hope said.

"Hardly fair, for them that is." Akame said dashing through them as she took out all of them with Murasame.

"Damn imperial arms!" Fuyuhiko said drawing a knife as he charged at them.

"A knife, really?" Hope said catching his arm and throwing it over him and taking it to his own neck.

"Fuyuhiko!" Peko said before Zoro caught her back.

"You should really be more focused on me!" he said hitting her with the sheath of his swords as she fell to the ground. "I'm not gonna bother fighting you since its not full power." Zoro said.

"Damn...you." Peko groaned.

Hope tossed the knife away.

"Youre not gonna… kill me?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Im not that guy, and I've seen enough people getting killed." Hope said jabbing him and releasing his hypnosis.

"If youuve done anything to harm him, than so help me…." Peko said getting up.

"It's nothing to worry about." Hope said jabbing her too. "Because you're also getting that treatment."

Both of them lied unconscious on the ground as DK scooped them both up.

"That makes five so far." Sci-Twi said.

"9 left to save." Sunset said.

"Now for the dragon." Hugo said as it lifted its head.

"Young fighters who seek my aide. I thank you for my freedom. Now, please present the scent I require." the dragon said.

"This is all we have." Hugo said showing the sock as the dragon sniffed it.

"This has a...forboding scent. Eon is far beyond this mortal realm. He is trapped within the realm...of the undead." the dragon said.

"The Underworld. Moneybone has a prison there. Thats where Eon is." Hugo said.

Back at the academy..

"Youre saying we cant just drive to the underworld, Mags?" Hope asked.

"Not with the thunderbolt output the vehicles are maxing out on now. At the current clockin, its 2.3 jillion thunderbolts. We need 10 jillion to make a leap that huge." Mags said. "Only thing that can do that is a thunderbolt from the Cloud Kingdom where the Storm Giants roam."

"The Thunderous Bolt. That just might help." hugo said.

"But with Kaos under control, it should be hard to get to it." Akame said.

"It's a risk we might be willing to take. I've just Contacted Queen Cumulus, she'll see about the bolt, but you have to go and pick it up." Buzz said coming with a man with a half clout body with his upper body looking like Zeus. "Take Lighting Rod with you, he comes from the Cloud Kingdom so he'd make a good escort up there."

"I intend to serve you well, Night Raid." Lightning Rod said.

"We look forward to it, Lightning Rod." Najenda said.

"Well, whatre we waiting for?" Fuyuhiko said coming up with Peko.

"Damn, you two are fast." Tatsumi said.

"You want to fight too? This isnt Hope's peak, this is real action. I dont want you guys to die, not when Chiaki wanted you all saved." Hope said.

"You're talking to the next head of the Kuzuryu Family. I'm not gonna take this sitting down." Fuyuhiko said.

"And where ever my master goes, I shall follow." Peko said. "And I owe your friend for not taking my life. Clearly, he is beyond even my level."

"Oh, you have no idea." Hope said. "But that reminds me. Zoro, you came from CHS?"

"Yeah. We thought you guys had gone back there for that camping trip, but the principals said you werent in. The school wasnt gonna leave without you, so they wanted us to come look for you." Zoro said. "Right now, the team must be half way across that world looking for you. Also, there was something else...oh yeah. They say if you don't make it in at least 10 days, they're gonna leave without you."

"But how did you end up here in skylands?" Sunset asked.

"I walked through the horse statue. I thought you went to the horse world place, but I ended up here." Zoro said.

"Didnt that get..y'know, destroyed by Twilight and fluxs rampage?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, so why did it work?" Sunset asked.

"Its strange. But if we have a time limit, then we have no time to waste." Sci-Twi said. "But I just hope that all this darkness talk doesnt bring her back…"


	4. Battle in the Cloud Kingdom

Upon their arrival in the cloud kingdom, they were met by two guards and a storm giant woman who greeted them.

"Queen Cumulus, I return so that we might ask for the Thundurous Bolt!" Lightning Rod said.

"Yes. About that...you see, Kaos's forces came by earlier, you see. He offered his protection to us and we were a little cautious. But see, Lord Stratosfear on the other hand is a bit more preservative and well…" she said.

Thunder and Lightning boomed.

"He joined Kaos and took the bolt, didnt he?" Hope said as a fat cloudman in armor was further way from then with the one Item they needed.

"Foolish Lowlanders! Only Kaos can preserve the safety of the Cloud Kingdom and you know, I agree with him. If you want this Thunderous Bolt, then come up here and take it!" he said.

Lord Stratosfear!

"And I thought this was gonna be easy." Rainbow said. "Now we got this windbag. Hehehe."

"You can clear the storm clouds with the storm horns on the top tower over yonder. But you must get the bolt back from Lord Stratosfear." Cumulus said.

"Dont worry, we have Lightning Rod with us. One strike, and he's out, as he says." Rarity said.

"That is my catchprase. Now let us hurry! Even with these clouds, I can still get you to the horns." Lightning Rod said.

As they ran into the fog, Stratosfear had two cohorts by his side.

"Good thing Lord Kaos had some extra help come up here. You!" he said pointing to the two figures by his side. The first to step out was a large muscular man in a tracksuit with a sort of lightning sparking from his very eyes.

"Do not fear, Lord Stratosfear. As long as I stand, no one shall take your castle!" he shouted.

'That voice...Nekomaru." Fuyuhiko said.

"Yup, I know that booming voice, gotta be him." Maruhi said.

"Nekomaru?" Hope asked.

"Nekomaru Nidai, the Ultimate Team Manager." Peko said.

"Team Manager? Like the guy who drills sports teams?" Rainbow said.

"Oh yeah. Nekumaru's one of the best when it comes to leading teams. And if he's here, then that means…" Mahiru said using her camera to scope out the scene as she saw a tanned woman with wild brown hair with short clothing. "Akane Owari, the Ultimate Gymnast."

"Those two were made for each other, Nekumaru's leadership and Akane's gymnastic and combat skills, they're a perfect duo." Peko said.

"So let me get this straight, were there also 15 of you in Hope's peack, but you didnt do any class trials?" Hope said.

"No, the 77th class were made into the Remnants of Despair before the mutual killing school life. We were never there for the riots." Fuyuhiko said.

"So you all made it out alive." Rainbow said.

"If you call being brainwashed by Enoshima being alive." Peko said.

"We only lost one person...Chiaki Nanami." Mahiru said.

"And she wanted me to get you all back. That and a guy name Izuru. But I think you may know him better as Hajime Hinata. Ring any bells?" Hope asked.

"That reserve corp student. I think I know him." Fuyuhiko said. "He used to hang out with her at the fountain after school. Then he just stopped coming at all one day. But, we don't know an Izuru."

"Lets just focus on getting these clouds cleared guys. We cant dogfight with Stratosfear, at least not yet. We have to get rid of his tech and forces though." Hope said.

"I'll handle the storm generator he has." Dive-Clops said. "But in place of me, you get her."

Rising out of a puddle of Darkness was a woman covered in blackness with long hair tendrils, wrist hooks, and a filter mask with a priated outdit.

"Let me guess, youre from the Dark Element. A dreadwalker." Hope said.

"I am called Nightfall. My appearance is frightening, I suppose, but I am a Supercharger. I'll take Dive-Clop's place." she said in a static voice from her mask.

"O-kay." Hope said as they moved on vehicles and on foot.

"If those two humans work so well together, we need to find a way to split them up." Bowser said.

"Thats gonne be a problem, we dont have anything on them to exploit." Sunset said.

"Hmm… hey, how good is Akane when it comes to food?" Hope asked.

"Well, she really likes to eat to get strength, but the thing that gets her most...its meat." Mahiru said.

"Protein huh? Lacy, got any spare meat on ya?" Hope asked.

"What? No. Like I would have some kind of steak hidden on my person for later. Hehehe...you guys are crazy." Lacy said.

"DOnt lie, i can smeel it." Hope said.

"And if im right, akane can too. Shes got a nose for it." Fuyuhiko said. "That reminds me, 3, 2, 1…"

"Meat!" shouted a voice as something crashed down before the group. It was Akane who was looking like a sort of beast as she saw Lacy. "Give it up or die!" she shouted charging in at Lacy.

Lacy sweated as she ran with the gymnast chasing after her.

"Oh no ya dont!" Hope said on their second pass and grabbed the meat and Akane and tossed the gymnast to the ground. "Y'wanna have this? Then see if you can beat us before we knock you out."

"Rah!" she shouted easily getting up as she grabbed Hope by his arms and twisted them back as he was put in some knot position.

"Give...now." she said.

"I don't feed the animals, one of my rules." Hope said reversing the grab and tossing Akane down.

"Wow, he lasted longer against Akane then i thought. No one got outta that except for Nekumaru." Fuyuhiko said.

"Now, lets teach you some manners." Hope said tossing the Steak into the air.

"Meat!" Akane said jumping into the air over hope.

"Heh. Lights out." Fuyuhiko said.

"Ah ah ah. Down girl!" Hope said jabbing her and disrupting the hypnosis. "Good girl." Hope said, a little surprised to still see her conscious as she ate the steak.

"Huh? You say something?" she asked with her mouthful.

"Huh. Youre way more durable than I thought. Get in a lot of fights?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. Its good for my training." she said finishing it off.

"Well, it's nice to see her back to normal." Peko said.

"So, where are we?" Akane asked.

"Long story short, you got brainwashed by Junko and Chiaki and Hajime wanted him to get us all back from their control." Mahiru said.

"Bad news is, Stratosfear still has Nekumaru." Peko said.

"That right? Well, that's a no brainer." Akane said getting up. "Nothing like a little sparring to knock some sense back into him." she said stretching.

"But.. uh, I looked into the school records and it said you never won against him." Sunset said.

"Dude, downer." Fuyuhikio said.

"It's true, but It''s not depressing. I just like doing it." Akane said. "I'll keep him busy while you show the fat guy your moves?"

"Sounds like a plan." Usagi said.

"Good." Akane said as she took off quickly as she climbed up the tall buildings.

"Hey!" said a voice as Makoto was with her. "Figured you'd need some help from a light force to knock the darkness out of him."

"The Sailor's Muscle? Why not?" Akane said.

They soon reached the top just as the Horn was blown.

"So much for my storms. But, I am still the ruler of this kingdom!" Stratosfear declared. "So, your friends want to challenge me in the air? Well then, so be it!"

He got into a flying vehicle and prepared to take off. "Nekumaru! Deal with your challengers, I have some invaders to deal with myself!"

Nekumaru looked to akane and Makoto.

"Think we can take this guy? Not that I could have any problem when I transform, but… you gonnna be okay?" Makoto asked.

"I'll be fine. Its like old times." Akane said as she charged in as two Ultimates clashed.

"Impressive! Your kick has gotten stronger! But you still lack certain points!" he shouted.

"Do you even have a volume below shout?" Makoto said. "Oh never mind, I'll just join in. Make up, Jupiter Power!"

A bright light enveloped Makoto as she then came out as Sailor Jupiter.

"Now here I come!" she shouted hitting Nekumaru with a kick.

"Nice. Your leg muscles are good. And your kick is on point. Its obvious you practice martial arts. You're very well grown." Nekumaru said.

"He's breaking out if he's complimenting you that way. Lets keep at it." Akane said.

"If he likes that kick, then I'll give him something that really shock him." Jupiter said. "Jupiter...Thunderbolt!" Jupiter shouted hitting him with a thunderbolt.

"A bolt of thunder launched with precision and accuracy. It feels exhilarating! You are...in top form!" he shouted. "I'm not a despair. I'M NEKOMARU NIDAI!" he shouted.

Darkness expelled from Nekomaru as soon as he shouted this.

"Whoa. Now that was kinda cool.' Akane said.

"Heh. So, even the process is no match for spirit. Thank you Akane, you too, Makoto." Nekomaru said.

They then heard crashing as Stratosfear was defeated.

"So with us now purified, that makes 7 of us free and 7 left." Akane said. "I gotta say, after this, we may end up helping this Hope guy. There's just something about him that makes people wanna follow him."

"Yeah, he has no actual normal people on his team, from what I see. Though what you have is anything but normal in our standards." Makoto said.

"We arent supernatural, nor are we otherworldly. We are simply those who excel at talents and are know for it." Nekumaru said. "And I know that boy can be the one who leads us."

"I think you should go with it, Hope. These guys are kind of fun to be around." Damien said.

"I hear ya, having the best in the world on my team sounds like a blast." Hope said.

Back at the Academy..

"Make way people! High Wattage materials coming though!" Mags shouted as she lifted the bold with her wrench. "Hey, open the pit hach, Kazuichi, and cover your peepers afterwards!"

"On it!" Kazuichi said opening the pit doors as the bolt blasted, hitting all of the vehicles inside several times before it died down. "Okay. All the engines are up to code!"

"We should be able to get to the land of the undead no problem now."Najenda said.

"So its time to hit Moneybone where it hurts." Hope said.

"Maybe you'd like someone to come with you with a debt to settle, amigo?" said a voice as a skeleton with a blue flaming head, back and red Mariachi gear and a gun with a horn on it clacked up.

"Fiesta! Just the Supercharger I wanted to see!" Buzz said.

"Wait, he was close to Money bone?" Hope said.

"How close we talkin here, body guard?" Leone asked.

"I played in a mariachi band in his court back in the realm of the undead. When I learned the truth of his actions as the Skylanders Attacked his mansion, I secretly led my bandmates to distract his armies while they stopped him. And so, Eon made me part of his own band. But to see him captured now, I must go with you. Spitfire, take a rest and let me lead them to stop Moneybone. My Crypt Crusher is finely tuned and I wish to lead!" Fiesta said.

"You wanna lead? You got it. I need to get some practice in anyway." Spitfire said.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Hope asked.


	5. Prison Break of the Undead

The scene opened up with Moneybone himself standing in a meadow of sorts. "Oh, hello. You know, I have spoken to thousands of kings and tyrants and you know what they all have in common? Worry. Well, worry no longer. My name is Count Moneybone and I am here to help."

The scene then changed to a large prison of sorts.

"Normal prisons and detention centers fuster anger and resentment against our own detainees, but not here. WHy, even the who's who of Skylands will pop in for a visit in one of our Luxury Traptanium Penthouse Suites. I think he likes it. So, come on in and get yourself disoriented in the Dimensional Dungeon of Debilitation and get a new perspective on things."

They were then looking at the brochure.,

"You were right Flynn, this Money bone guy isnt really on the up-and up." Tatsumi said.

"You think?' Cali said.

"Okay. He says there's a traptanium penthouse inside. That must be where he's keeping Eon imprisoned." Akame said.

"Time for a mass prison break." Hope said. "Blow the gate!"

Seryu fired JTK #7 and blasted the front door to pieces. As soon as this happened, the group rushed in as they began breaking down cells.

"Residents of the undead, this is your lucky day! You all get a get out of jail free day!" Damien said as they kept breaking locks.

The prisoners cheered loudly as they all marched out on masse.

"Okay. We just need to go in...further?" Usagi said before seeing an army of spiders, bats and snakes blocking their path.

"Where did all these animals of the undead come from?" Rainbow said before a laugh was heard.

"Quake in fear, ye mortal men. You trespass in the flaming pits of the underworld where you run risk of meeting your demise at either its hellish residence or I, Tanaka the Forbidden one!" said a voice as a man with black hair with a white streak and a purple scarf was leading the animals.

"Who is this wacko? He really needs some acting lessons." Hope said.

"Another of our classmates. Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Animal Breeder." Akane said.

"Hey, hopes right. Your acting sucks! What, you trying to do shakespare in the undead park?" Damien said.

"H-how dare you! I am a great acolyte from hell, come to this world in the form of man. Either you leave like you should or face the wrath of me and my Four Dark Devas of Destruction!" Gundham said holding four hamsters.

"Oh, he is so asking for it." Hope said.

"Yeah, we all agreed when we met him he was bad at that act." Akane said. "But that doesn't mean he's not bad with his talent with animals."

"Very well, foolish warrior of hope from the mortal plane, then you shall serve as nourishment for my demons of hell!" Gundham said as the snakes, spiders and bats moved out.

"Wait!" Fluttershy said stopping the heroes as she looked at the animals. "Uh...please stop."

The animals soon stopped in her tracks as soon as she said this.

"What is this? Dear girl, have you been touched with the gift of a higher level demon? You control the forces of hell with ease!" Gundham said.

"Nah." Hope said appearing in front of him. "Shes just an angel."

He jabbed Gundham and made him cringe in pain.

"Once again, the forced of Heaven..best me…" Gundham said standing on one knee as he held the place where Hope jabbed. His hamsters panicked as they looked at him with pleading eyes. "Fear not my Four Dark Devas. When I awake, I shall be more powerful than you can even imagine." he said before falling.

"He'll be fine. Just not as brooding as he was." Fluttershy said as they hamsters notdded.

"What was with him and that whole hell act?" Rainbow said.

"He always saw himself as a cursed person. But to be honest, even with that act, he's still a pretty amazing guy to be around." Mahiru said. "He once brought a bear to class and trained it."

"Holy mother.." hope said. "Welp, better not leave him here."

DK nodded as he picked up the unconscious man as they went in deeper into the prison itself. Most of it had been empty thanks to the jailbreak. Upon getting closer inside of its many walls, they soon came across a large crystal structure with Eon himself trapped inside of it.

"Master Eon!" Akame said.

Money bone then appeared.

"You know, My Luxury Traptanium Penthouse Suite was designed for only one prisoner, but it can easily accommodate a few more, unless of course you were planning to break the old fool out." Moneybone said getting into a large armor.

Warden Moneybone

"Well I hate to dissapoint you...actually i dont, but we're breaking Eon out of here." Tatsumi said.

"Oh believe me. I'd love to see you try." Moneybone said.

"Youre gonna eat those words." Leone said.

"Then ready yourselves and come over here in vehicular combat!" Money bone said as they charged in. "And as for you, I have one more planned to help. Get in here, my little friend."

"Heh. Another Ultimate? Bring them….on?" Hope said before seeing a large wok falling from above. Coming from it were long arms and two small legs as well as a huge face with a larger mouth.

"Wait. I think I….Oh. Wobblewok. Its a….boss Yo-kai." Sunset said.

"I guess they wanted to squander the remainder of us." Fuyuhiko said.

"Wobble...wok!" it roared as it looked down on them.

"Okay big guy. You've been held up long enough. Go and get em." Moneybone said.

Wobblewok jumped high into the air before crashing down, creating a massive shockwave that shook them all.

"Yow!" Hope said. "Okay, he's asking for it!"

"Calling Yo-kai? You cant, not while my signal disruptor is active to disable all watch summons." Moneybone said.

"You mean, this thing?" Sheele asked holding an antennae. "I accidently snipped it off when breaking locks. I hope it wasn't too important."

"Oh no." Moneybone said.

"Oh yeah. I got a guy who's been itching for a fight. Come on out, my friend! Calling Darknyan! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" Hope said.

Oh! Summoning Time

The Eerie tribe music then played as Darknyan flew to the center.

Summoning...Eerie.

"Darknyan! Fall into the dark nyaight." Darknyan said before seeing Hope. "Nice to see the coolest cat still kickin it."

"Back at ya. Now, fight Wobblewok!" Hope said.

"On it!" Darknyan said flying at the large creature as it punched an eye. In anger, it tried to grab the black cat as he flew around it. "You may have long arms but you don't got the guts!"

"Hey, wok face!" Hope said punching it straight in the center area, making it shake.

"You stunned him! Now Darknyan, finish it!" Sunset said.

"Here comes my signature move! Dark Nyaight Claw!" Darknyan shouted slashing Wobblewok in the face as he fell backwards.

"No no no!" Moneybone shouted as he was flattened by Wobblewok and the traptanium was shattered.

"Yes! Eon is free!" Leone said.

"Good. Now let's skip this place before the big guy wakes up." Applejack said.

Later on Kaos's ship,

"So, not only did you fail to keep the Ultimates under our thumb, but you allowed Eon to go free?" Kaos said.

"It wasn't my fault! It was the Skylanders! They were terribly heroic." Moneybone said.

"I dont want to hear it! Anything else though? Never mind!" Kaos said cutting him off before Glumshanks appeared.

"Uh, Lord Kaos? Its the Darkness, it's asking for you." Glumshanks said as it echoed his voice throughout the ship as Despair watched.

"I dunno how its been doing that, but it suddenly gained Consciousness and wanted you." Despair said.

"Well, don't just stand there. Dial it in!" Kaos said.

Glumshanks turned the dial.

"I am the Darkness." it said in a squeaky voice.

"No no no. Too ridiculous." Kaos said as Glumshanks turned again.

"Tremble before my amazing power! Ahahaha!" the voice boomed.

"Too loud." Kaos said.

The dial then began turning by itself.

"Ah. Much better." it said in a seductive and attractive voice.

"That's amazing! What did you two do?" Kaos said.

"Nothing. It...turned itself." Despair said.

"Hey there, Kaos. Been hearing a lot about you and your recent setbacks." the Darkness said.

"Setbacks? There's no setbacks. Everythings fine here." kaos said.

"Relax. Its no big deal. I'm here now. And everything is going to be just fine." the Darkness said.

"How can you be so sure? I'm down to 6 Ultimates on my end." Despair said.

"As I understood it, you wanted to bring your faker down to your level in Hope's peak, that right?" The darkness asked. "Yet, you failed, and your teacher kicked it. Now all you wanna do is rampage with those guys. But as I grow stronger, Kaos here will too. It wont be just this world, I'm talkin the whole wide universe you come from. When we finish off Skylands, everyone will fear...the Darkness."

"And Kaos!" kaos said.

"Yes. And Kaos. Which reminds me, say hi to your mom for me." the Darkness said.

"Hmm. Something about this I'm not liking." Despair said as he began thinking it over.


	6. Battlebrawl Arena

The next day after the group returned from the land of the undead, Eon was floating in the center of the academy as the group gathered.

"To you all, Skylanders and heroes alike, I thank you for my rescue from the pits of the land of the undead." Eon spoke.

"It's great to meet you in person, Eon." Hope said.

"The pleasure is also mine, to hear from Yen Sid and to meet a young man brave enough to brave the realm of darkness." Eon said.

"Yeah…" Hope said.

"Guys, were running out of time though. We dont wrap this up in 10 days, we'll be MIA for good and our trip will leave." Rainbow said.

"Fear not, young Dash, time moves much slower compared to other dimensions since skylands is cut off from the first universe. But, I, Tanaka the forbidden one, shall see to it you all make it home without worry. A mere thanks for freeing me from the grips of the lower level demon." Gundham said.

"Er, yeah…" Rainbow said. "So… is there any way to beat the Darkness?"

"As long as the Core of Light still functions, it will keep him at bay, but only for so long. There were chronicles written about the darkness, hidden within the depths of the old Spellpunk Library. I believe those books hold the key to defeating the darkness...forever." Eon said.

"The Spellpunk Library? That would take years to search, time we don't have." Kali said.

"The only one who knows would be a spell punk themselves, but they can hardly speak. I think we may have to search out the Spellslamzer." Hugo said.

"Oh, that wont be a problem. Theres one place where anyone can find him." Spitfire said. "The Battle Brawl Arena. Word is, if you can beat him in a battle, he'll grant you a wish."

"That sounds good and all, but we need someone to fight than?" Sunset said before an iron ball hit the ground, it being held by a rodent like creature.

"I'm your man." he said.

"Smash Hit!" Spitfire said.

"I heard through the chain fence that you guys are heading for Battle Brawl. Well, I want in." Smash Hit said.

"You got it." Spitfire said. "Now, let's get movin."

They came to an Island where fights were going on in the arena.

"Watch your step. This place can be pretty rough." Stormblade said.

"I know what I gotta do...hunt down the consession's guy. Every fighting arena has one." Lacy said.

"No food. You can eat after we win." Hope said.

"Aw…" lacy whined.

They walked up to the attendee.

"A skylander and group of heroes for Battle Brawl, please." Hope said.

"Of course. Now, where would you like your bodies after you get pounded?" the attendee asked.

"Hey, we're gonna win." Damien said.

"Ha. That's what they all say." the attendee said. "There. Enjoy Battlebrawl."

They got lifted up on the stage lever and into the arena.

"Welcome, esteemed guests, to ze battlebrawl! I am your host, Baron Von Shellshock! We are here to see gruesome fights that end in death! We do have Spellslamzer here today, but in order to get to him, you newbies have to climb up ze ladder." a crab man said.

"Bring it on!" Hope said.

"Our first match is our newcomers vs Brimstone and Boulders!" Shellshock said as out came two robots. One was red with a guitar front and the other had drumsticks for hands and a drum on its chest.

Fired Up-Frontman!

Percussion Pounder!

"A tag match, eh? Now who are we gonna…" Hope said before hearing the bell as he saw the two robots in scraps as Leone stood atop.

"Wow. And the wild fraulin wins the match in record time I might add." Shellshock said.

"Please. This was way too easy." Leone said.

"And this will be even easier." Hope said as a pirate named Captain Briselestache came up.

"You're days are up! I will be the one who goes against that there spell punk. Argh!" the pirate said.

It was over in seconds.

"Enough with these guys, give us the big guy!" Fuyuhiko said.

"If you so desire his company, then please welcome our champion...ze Spellslamzer!" Shellshock said as the white caped ghost flew in.

"Let me hazard a guess, youve come for a favor yes? Information? Of course. But this is battlebrawl, as you all know, so lets see if you got what it takes to make me talk!" Spellslamzer said spinning quickly as he formed a tornado.

"Okay, this is definetly one to go on as a good challenge!' Makoto said.

"Yes. It would appear so." Akame said drawing her sword before Tatsumi stopped her.

"If he dies, we lose our info. We need to defeat him and keep him alive." Tatsumi said.

"Then I'll go against him." Mine said arming Pumpkin.

"Ha! A little girl thinks she can last long against me with that toy gun?" Spellslamzer asked.

"Oh, this is no toy." Mine said charging it as she fired, hitting him in the right shoulder.

"OW! You little…" it said before Damien intercepted.

"Poison Dragon's….Scales!" he shouted hitting Spellslamzer with poisonous scales as he blocked, taking damage.

"Let's wrap it up!" Smash Hit said whacking the spell punk with his ball and knocking him to the ground.

"Any one else wanna go at us?" Leone asked.

The thugs in the audience were shaking their heads no, fearing for their own lives.

"And they have done it! Ze Skylanders have defeated the current champion! They win!" Shellshock said.

"Now, about that info, big punk." Hope said.

"The information you seek is held within the hall of the Ancients. Be wary, as the books there are cursed, and you may find yourself in the stories." Spellzlamser said before disappearing.

"Just reading them might not give us the answers we need. Maybe… maybe we need to seek out the one who wrote about that info in the first place." Sci-Twi said.

"Sure. Just find the guy who wrote these books years and years ago. Guys probably taking a dirt nap by now." Zoro said.

"True. Hmm. Find ourselves in the stories. Curious." Naoto said.

"Actually, the auther of the original books, Pomfrey Lefuzzbottom, is still alive, but no ones seen him for a long time. Last he was seen was the Gadfly Glades." Hugo said.

"But who would know where that is?" Hope said as something crashed near them.

"Ow!" a girl said.

"That was Tessa! What's she doing flying out in these conditions?" Akame asked.

"I'm fine, old pals. Its not Whiskers fault. We had to fly fast. These skies are getting more dangerous by the second. We had to evacuate all of Woodburrow just to get away from the SKy Eater." Tessa said. "They're all fine, but we decided to come all the way here to help."

"Say, do you know the way to Gadfly Glades?" Applejack asked.

"Gadfly Glades? Of course I do. But it'll be pretty hard to search that wild territory looking for a little worm fella. I better go with" Tessa said.

"Uh.. I;m not sure this Glade is so wild." Hope said.

"You wont know until you see it." Akame said.

"So we should get going and see." Naoto said.


	7. The Collector

Hope was right about the Glades not being wild. WHen the found the exact location of Pomfrey, they found him near a house with a collector of sorts going over her collection as she zipped all around.

"Wow. She's like Pinkie Pie that time we got her to try a latte." Rainbow said.

"Speaking of…" Pinkie began.

"No! You already have way too much energy." Rainbow said.

"Good morining everyone! Time to rise and be shiny!" she said.

"Uh, dare i ask who is she talking too?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, I'm talking to my collection. My wonderful little collection. They get loney..visitors?" she said.

"Uh, we're looking for someone. Pomfrey the bookworm?" Tessa asked.

"Aaaah! He's a super rare megachase item that I happen to have. I even have him in a replica of his home in the old library. He doesn't know the difference." the collector said.

"Someone please squish me!" Pomfrey shouted.

"Thats awesome, can we just borrow him?' Flynn said.

"Uh, hello? Mega chase item? Youre crazy pants if you think im gonna… confetti and cupcakes, are those real for life skylanders?!" she said looking at the skylanders so far.

"Uh… yes?" Hope said as the collector pulled out a big book.

"Are they fire, water, earth, air, undead, tech, magic, life, light, dark, Giant, Swap force, Trap Master or… ELITES?!" she asked in awe. "Tell ya what I can do, if you can reach the cage before I stop you, Pomfrey is yours. But if I win, I get to take.. The SKylanders!"

"What?! How do we not know theres some sort of catch to thi…" Hope started.

"Youre on!" Flynn said.

"Hey, we dont know what we're getting into with this crazy woman!" Zoro said as she was doing something.

"Relax, its not like theres gonna be magic in volved…" Flynn said.

"On your marks, get set…" she said blasting them all with magic power.

Hope coughed. He then realized that he and the rest of the group had shrunken to the size of actual bugs as the Collector towered over them.

" GO! Oh, did I forget to mention one...tiny...detail?" she said chuckling. "Oh well, a deals a deal!"

"Uh, the important thing to know here is that this is nobodys fault…" Flynn said. "And no one blames me cause it was totally not my fault."

"It is your fault! We're tiny at the hands of the queen of crazy!" Mahiru said.

They then saw a station with tons of weird caterpillar creatures.

"As Promised by the great Larvae of Bucket Valley, the Heroes of Legend have arrived from the Bigoutthere to meet the challenge of the Colossal Trouble Taker!' the leader said.

"Hail the Heroes of Legend! Group Number 235!" the caterpillars siad.

"Wait, 234 other guys have tried this challenge and failed?" Usagi said.

"Yes, but its not bad. They have the honor of being collected. But, no sense in giving up." the leader said.

"We dont give up, bug guy. Small or not, we gotta win and break this losing streak." Hope said as a carrot was pulled up.

"Then youd best start running before I collect you little fellas." the collector said laughing.

"Yup, was just gonna get to that. Come on!" Hopes said.

"You never sound cool when youre scared!" Usagi shouted as they started running the trail with the collector towering over.

"Hey. You look cold. Let me heat you up." the collector said using a magnifying glass as it used the suns rays to make a laser on the ground.

"Lets pick up the pace. Grab some wheels and lets ride!" hope said as the vehicles were summoned.

"You guys come with your own vehicles?! That makes me wanna collect you more!" the collector said.

"Well, tough luck. We don't feel like living out life in a nutjobs jar." Rei said.

"That right? Let me change your mind." she said showing a hose as she fired a stream of water at them.

"Flood!" Lacy shouted as they hurried along the track as the water followed.

"Now I know how the world under our feet feels!" hope said.

"Speaking of feet, I think our challenge runner just up the ante!" Ami said as the Collector's foot was slowly descending upon them.

"Okay, you wanna play dirty?" Zoro said stabbing through the shoe.

"OW! That may be a tiny sword, but that still hurts for some reason!" The collector said holding her foot.

"That's the power of Haki." Zoro said. "We aren't getting stomped on by some freak."

"Oh...I'm gonna get you guys." The Collector said stomping after them.

"Head in to that bee hive!" Hope said.

"No, dont go in there! You'll get all sticky, and the bees really dont like visitors!" she said.

"Either that or getting squished by you!" Hope said. "Hey, are we missing somebody?"

"Uh...I don't see Titanica with us." Rainbow said.

"Uh oh. She must have fallen out." Hope said before hearing buzzing as he saw hundreds of bees above, glaring down on them.

"Aaaaah, not the bees!" Damien shouted.

"They don't seem to happy with us invading their hive like this." Naoto said.

"Well, shoot em before they sting us!" Damien panicked.

"No. I will not let you shoot down innocent bees." Fluttershy said.

"Innocent? They're evil stingers of...evil!" Damien said.

"Are you scared of bees?" Hoope asked.

"Of course I'm afraid of them. They have no knees, they have those bug eyes and those stingers. Those horrible stingers." Damien said.

"Uh… this is gonna be weird. Gundham?" Hope said seeing him look away. "I mean.. Oh god this is so embarrassing….Tanaka the Forbidden one?"

"Hehehe. Yes. I shall tame these winged protectors of the small world!" Gundham said. "Hear me, warriors of the hive! I hereby decree that you shall serve us as servants and assist us in freeing the provider of knowledge, refuse and you shall suffer under the udderance of my forbidden name." Gundham said.

The bees looked at each other before landing and bowing before him.

"Great, now they can let us pass." Hope said.

"Why do that when we can let them loose upon this collectors bug armada?" Gundham said. "These are skilled warriors of battle like hers. With them by our side, we shall easily overtake her army and free the author!"

"Well, youve got a point." Hope said. "SHould I keep stroking his ego so he'll make the bees attack the other bugs?"

"Just do it, he needs the support." Akane said.

"Fine. Go for it." Hope said.

"Hahaha. Go into battle my warriors. Anything other than us and you are your enemy. Attack all insects that dare impede you!" Gundham said as the bees flew out in swarms.

"Wow. That is amazing." Fluttershy said.

"Its nothing to be impressed over. Just a talent to speak and listen to the creatures instincts and intentions." Gundham said.

"Cmon, this is the home stretch guys!" Hoep said as they sped off, almost to pomfrey's cage.

"Youre not taking my prize possession! And If I cant have you, no one gets to!" the collector said raising her foot once more.

"And...we're toast." Lacy said.

But before she could stomp, another large figure rammed into her as she was knocked to the ground. It was Titanica.

"No one steps on my friends!" she said.

"Wha…?" Everyone said.

"Less worrying, more jumping to pomfreys cage!" Hope said. They made a big jump as hope used the extra propulsion to leap to pomfreys cage and touch it, restoring everyone to normal size.

"Okay. Deals a deal. You can have Pomfrey." the collector said.

"Whoo hoo!" Hope said. "But Titanica, what took you so long?"

"Well, it turns out other size magic can't affect me." Titanica said. "And while you raced, I got a little sidetracked." she said pointing to a tree. Tied to it was a heavyset man who was sporting Hope's clothes and hairstyle.

"You must listen Alice, I really am Hope the Victor." he said.

"So, she fell for that. No surprise." Fuyuhiko said.

"I didnt actually. I knew it was a disguise. Who is he though?" Titanica asked.

"The Ultimate Imposter. He's someone who can perfectly act like anyone. He has no name and no proof that he exists. Which makes him good at what he does." Sonia said.

"Can you not look like me? Its a bit weird seeing me all muscular." Hope said.

"It was an order to impersonate you so I could lead your friend away." UI said.

"SO, youre working for despair? Let me help with that." Hope said jabbing him.

"Grk…!" UI said collapsing against the tree.

"Good job dealing with another Ultimate. Five more to go. And… thanks for not complicating the whole small thing. I didnt want you stepping on us." Hope said.

"No worries. I knew where you were headed so I stood out of the way." Titanica said.

At Kaos's Lair, the Darkness continued to grow and finally manifested eyes.

"No! This robe will not do either. No more frills!" Kaos shouted.

"Kaos, let me remind you that while you are here playing dress up, the Skylanders are busy turning the core of light into a weapon." the Darkness said.

"How do you know about it?" Despair asked.

"Because, it almost worked the last time. The core of light has yet to reach its actual purpose. But it is keeping me from devouring all of the sky in Skylands." the Darkness said.

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. the Darkness. But if you eat all the sky in Skylands, there'll be no Skylands." Glumshanks said.

"So? What's your point?" the Darkness said.

"Seriously. I don't see a single thing wrong with getting rid of Skylands." Despair said.

"If there's no sky in Skylands, there won't be anything to be the ultimate evil ruler of." Glumshanks said.

"What?" Kaos asked.

"Kaos, I can offer you more than Skylands. See, the secret behind it is that it keeps two different universes seperate. Universe 1, where our little heroes come from and Universe 3, where the portal masters reside. With no Skylands, both universes are open game. You could rule not one, but two at the same time." the Darkness said.

"I could rule both of them! No more will I be just known in skylands, all of the universe will know me!" Kaos said.

"Admit it butler, you;re out ranked here. This world is small fry compared to where I'm from. All the worlds outthere, they can be his." Despair said.

"Nonono! You two are pushing him too far!" Glumshanks said.

"Eh? Oh, I see now. The reason I fail to conquer this world, is because you always hold me back. Well no more! Glumshanks...you're FIRED!" Kaos shouted.

With that, Glumshanks was ejected into the sky and hurled to the academy.

"Despair! Ultimate Imposter has Failed. Send your next remnant to where they need to acquire the item to get the final piece of the core!" the Darkness said.

"No worries. There's a chicken farm trying to stage a rebellion. For this task, I've sent two of them. The Ultimate Cook, Teruteru Hanamura and the Ultimate Nurse, Mikan Tsumiki. They have assured me that those chickens will be...battle ready." Despair said.

"Good. You cannot afford to lose them all. If that happens, my power is yours to use against your good half." the Darkness said.

"I'll consider your generous offer...your...Darkness." Despair said leaving the room as he punched the wall. "Why is it that everyone has to compare me to him? Why can't I just be my own person?" he shouted as it echoed throughout the skies.


	8. The Great Chicken Uprising

"Thanks for helping us out, Pomfery. It was fortunate that we knew where to find you." Tessa said.

"Yes indeed. Now then, you wish to know how to stop the darkness? Well, you already have part of the solution." Pomfrey said pointing to the Core of Light. "That Core of Light is incomplete, it was never meant to be a shield, but a weapon to destroy the Darkness, forever."

Crashing was heard as Fuyuhiko was seen holding his knife to none other than Glumshanks.

"I found this guy poking around. I've seen him before. He's Kaos's little lackey." Fuyuhiko said.

"Great job, Fuyuhiko! He probably was sent as a spy." Buzz said.

"Guys, easy! Look at him, does he seem like one to obey Kaos?" Hope asked.

" This infernal being has waited on our enemies hand and foot. What more should we do to him, than sick him to my Four Devas?" Gunham said.

"Glumshanks, tell the truth, youre really not here to spy right?" Hope asked.

"No, Mr. Hope… sir. I was...just fired actually." Glumshanks said.

"Fired? Why would Kaos get rid of you?" Sunset asked.

"It's the Darkness, Miss Sunset, and Despair. Theyve made him into someone I don't even recognize. They both agreed to have Kaos destroy Skylands." Glumshanks said.

"Wait, the Darkness...spoke? Its alive?" Akame said in shock.

"Yes, and I'ts self aware of your universes and the third world where all the portal masters who think this is just a game reside. If they tear Skylands apart, nothing will be safe." Glumshanks said.

'Its true. Skylands acts as a barrier between two different universes. If its gone, both are fair game." Damien said.

"Were running out of time here then, we gotta weaponize the core, and fast before were all doomed." Buzz said.

"Pomfrey, you said it wasnt finished. What was the last needed piece?" Tessa asked.

"The eye of the Ancients. The final ingredient needed to complete it." Pomfrey said.

"Shouldnt be too hard to get, right?" Rainbow asked.

"It's far more difficult than you think. The eye is currently in possession of the Titans, giant beasts that could easily stomp you with ease." Pomfrey said.

"You just had to say something." Hope said.

"There is way we can get the Eye from them, beat them in battle. But to fight a titan, you must become a Titan yourslef." Pomfroy said.

"As in enlarge ourselves with more size magic? Nuh-Uh, I am SO not doing that again." Rainbow said.

"All who dont want to be blown up just to get smashed by these Titans, show your hands." Hope said as all the heroes did so.

"It seems the collector i was captive with scarred you with her shrinking magic." Pomfrey said.

"Well, if you wanna get big to fight those titans, I know the perfect thing. The Colossal Kernal." Mags said.

"That could bring the Skylanders up to their level. It currently Resides in one of the enemies the skylanders have faced before, Cluck." Eon said.

"Cluck? As in Cap'n Cluck, who runs Cap'n Cluck's King Sized Chicken? Yes! I'll take you there!" Flynn said.

"Secret Ninja Commando Intel has also got world of two more 77th class members there. They described a chef and a nurse. Dunno how they'll help.." Buzz said.

"The Ultimate Cook, Teruteru Hanamura and the Ultimate Nurse, Mikan Tsumiki." Mahiru said.

"Let me guess, they lack fighting, but good support?" Hope said.

"You have no idea how good Teruterus food is. And with Mikan there, there's no injury she won't fix." Sonia said.

"But they're working as Remnants of Despair still." Peko said.

"Which is exactly why we gotta shut down clucks Op and get em back. I made a promise to Hajime and Chiaki, didnt I?" Hope said.

"Yep. So we're going on a chicken run." Rainbow said.

"Really? Ah never mind, go barbeque that chicken for me!" Kazuichi said.

The group took off as they soon came across a small chicken farm where they also saw a sign with a chicken holding a bucket of fried chicken on it.

"This is Awesome! I cant belive were goin to Capn Cluck's King SIzed Chicken Headquarters!" Flynn said on Whiskers's back. "Y'know it's the epicenter for Chicken Delicousness… no offense." he said to Whiskers, who technically was half chicken. "Oooh, I wonder what his secret recipe is?"

"I dunno, but I'm guessing its pure evil. Look!" Tessa said as a large number of chickens were gathering around a machine shaped like an airplane with a small bird on top of it.

"Today is a glorious day my chicken brethren! This day, after serving the masses overpriced fried goods as well as gaining such amazing talents under our wings, we have the means to overpower all of Skylands." the small bird said.

"Indeed we do, my fine feathered pal. With my cooking and Mikan's amazing medicines, we can make the grand course of all entrees!" said a young man in chefs clothing.

"Yes. And I'll be here if you get hurt." said a meek girl with bandages on her.

"For years, I've used the colossal kernel to grow my chicken empire, but now, I will use it to make my own chicken army!" he shouted as he blew the magic at the chicken as they grew round.

"Ah! I've been eating evil chicken! Delicious evil chicken." Flynn said.

"We gotta help shut down this place before cluck can hatch his evil plan. See what I did there? KA-BLAM!"

"Not funny, tessa. Hey, you know if Akane's ever tried chicken as a change of pace to steak?" Hope asked.

"She's eaten a lot of meat, chicken being one of them." Mahiru said.

"Yeah. And seeing all those birds down there is making me starving." Akane said.

"Lacy might have the same I dea…" Rainbow said.

"Dont worry, I'll get them both big buckets of fried chicken… after we deal with cluck and get those two back." Hope said.

"Uh...Lacy isn't waiting." Sunset said pointing down as they saw Lacy freefalling towards the farm.

"Girls gonna get herself killed down there." Smash Hit said.

"She'll be fine, she's made of rubber." Hope said. "Welp, time to get to work."

They landed and saw Lacy already on the eating tear, getting her hands on whatever fried goodness she could.

"Well, if we cant get Cluck directly, at least she'll eat him outta his empire." Damien said.

"Oh so good. I don't care if its evil. Nothing this evil could be this good." Lacy said.

"At least youre not putting the broiler before the bad guy, Akane." Rainbow said.

"Fight first, eat later. Besides, we get Teruteru back, I can eat as much as I want. Wait…" she said sniffing the air. "I smell him cooking meat already." she said running ahead.

"Oh, i hope shes not on the menu." Hope said running after her.

"Yeah, keep watch on her, we'll shut this place down!" Spit fire said.

He came to a place with a huge frying pan and got there as Akane did.

"Teruteru! I got an order for a purification sandwich with a side of pain fries!" Hope said.

"Hmmm? How;d you get here so quickly?!" Teruteru said.

"I've got a human bloodhound who knows your cooking better than most." Hope said pointing to akane beside him.

"Argh… I always forget that appetite. But she always loves the meat, be it chewy or hard. Man this is always hot seeing her like this." Teruteru said.

"Ah… got the hots for her, eh?" Hope asked.

"All the ladies are mine, man. Cause I...am the Ultimate Chef." Teruteru said.

"Is that a big-city type name? Cause, it's got that kinda flavor, y'know." Hope said.

"Exactly! When I was young, I grew up cookin. All of those people. Feeding those starvin faces and helpin mama. Oh then Hope's Peak came then I decided to put it all on hold. Now...I cook for the Ultimate Despa-" he said before Hope jabbed him, knocking him out.

"You flap your lid too much, bub." Hope said. He then looked at the pan. "Huh. Seems presentable, but with the stuff on this farm, Its not really ready yet. How about you take a crack at it...Sanji?"

"I'd start by moving out of this farm for one." said a voice as a familiar figure approached him from behind. "Of course, this dish already has potential. I'm impressed by the chef."

"Let me guess, when Zoro took off on his own, as usual you though him an idiot and tried to catch up with him. Then you got yourself lost. Lets see… how would you like him roasted because of this?"

"The chef? He's just a harmless idiot. But the chicken in charge, I'd have him fried." Sanji said.

"Yeah, he's gonna pay for almost making a dish on the bad side." Akane said.

"And dont even think about going after her, unless you want a hit to the genitals." Hope said.

"I was just gonna ask where you picked her up." Sanji asked.

"Okay, I'll catch you up, since i think Zoro didn't get me the first time." Hope said.

Later…

"So you barely got outta this Hope's peak place, and this chicks from the 77th class. And suppose to be the Ultimate Gymnast, right?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah. That's exactly right." Hope said.

"Gotta say, you made it out alive. We were starting to think you guys were dead." Sanji said.

"Not even close. Despair wanted me and the others to fall down again. But after seeing that side, I wasnt gonna go back. I surpassed Junko's methods, and got everyone out." Hope said.

"After which, Hajime told hope to pass on a favor from Chikaki, a class mate of mine dubbed the Ultimate gamer. We all got submitted to the same process he did. We been doin some bad crap, but we're getting out of it." Akane said.

"Well, you say there's another lady here under their spell right? Then I think its time a prince did something about all of this." Sanji said.

"She should be with the chicken in charge. Lets see if we can ruffle his feathers." Hope said as they got to the final spot first.

"Aaah. Welcome to Capn Clucks King Sized Chicken, Ultimate Gymnast, Black Leg and Blue Hero. Today, we are serving extra helpings of...PAIN!" Cliuck said as his machine rose into the air.

Capn Cluck!

"Alright you fine-feathered bastard, wheres Mikan?" Akane asked.

Loud footsteps were heard as muscular chickens walked out.

"She's been busy increasing the power of my army. That medicine of hers is quite amazing to make soldiers like these." Cluck said.

"What did she give those fowls, some kinda steroid?" Sanji asked.

"Whatever it is, they look pretty fierce." Hope said as the chickens posed before running at them.

"Dang birdbrains." Sanji said leaping into the air as he took both chickens out with a single kick each.

"So, youre every bit of the man reported in the other universe, Black Leg." Cluck said. "Your skills are impressive, but I know theres one thing you cant turn your legs on."

Cluck ushered another Buff chicken out with Mikan tied to its front.

"Its gonna fight us using her as a shield?!" Hope said. "Damn, Cluck knew Sanji cant hit a girl, even it if kills him."

"Sorry, cluck. But you just made a big mistake." Sanji said. "Sky Walk!" he shouted running in the air towards the chicken. He first ran to Mikan as he untied her. "Its all okay now." Sanji said before kicking the chicken right at Cluck.

"H-how did you see through not hitting me…?" Mikan said.

"Shh…" Hope said. "You need a treatment yourself."

"Go easy on her, man." Sanji said as Hope jabbed his hand in her heart. "I said easy!"

"Sorry." Hope said as she passed out.

Cluck's plane was having problems as it crashed down right into the earth with the kernel flying out of it.

"Come to papa!" Hope said grabbing it as the others arrived. "What took you so long?"

"She kept stopping to grab any bucket of chicken lying around…" Rainbow said.

"It doesnt matter, they got cluck and the kernel. Hey, is that another of those Strawhats?" Tessa said.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing here stupid cook?" Zoro asked.

"Oh, here we go…" Sunset said.

"Fools! You have not seen the last of Cluck! I will rebuild my mighty chicken army and trounce you all! Oh yes. I shall have my-" he began before the chickens ran him over. The heroes watched as Flynn ate a drumstick.

"Flynn." Tessa said.

"What? Too soon?" Flynn asked.

"Hope, when were you gonna tell me curly brow here was following us?" Zoro asked.

"I swear, I just met him when we were confronting Teruteru. Not that you would know he was behind us, right Sanji?" Hope ased.

"Yeah, moss-heads just being an idiot." Sanji said.

"You're the idiot here, stupid cook." Zoro said as the two glared at each other.

"I see those two dont really get along." Mahiru said.

"Nah, theyre always like that." Pinkie said.

"Let's just get this kernel back to the academy before something happens." Flynn said.

Later…

"Yup. I knew it, things busted. As for this here kernel, I know just what to do. Y'all might wanna stand back." Mags said tossing a magnifying glass away.

"Wait, is she gonna seriously…?" Fuyuhiko said.

"Mags wait, dont pop the…!" Hope said before a loud POP was heard stunning everyone. "Kernel…"

"Feels so, buttery." Flynn said.

"Yep. Things all popped, prepped, and lightly salted. I'll tie it onto the bird so you can make the trip." Mags said.

"The thing is, the Skylanders are up to bring the titan sized beadown, but the others dont wanna go in reverse of our little shrink thing." Flynn said.

"This is most troubling. I suppose they believe that the Kernel's effects are permanent. It sums up why they have all left." Eon said.

"Yeah, they're too chicken to do this." Spitfire said.

"I think there is a solution. Not all of the hereos have broken off to this mission." Hugo said.

"Of course, because you didnt shrink down, Ms. Alice." Eon said. "Because you control how large and small you are, other magics dont affect you."

"So the problem doesnt arise with Ms. Right. She could easily go face the titans with the Skylanders." Pomfrey said.

"So, it's my first solo mission. Okay. I'm ready for it." Titanica said.

"But are you sure this is a good idea? How do we know if this piece of popcorn even works?" Flynn asked.

"It has to. If we dont get the Eye from the Titans to rebuild the core of light, no world out theres gonna be safe from the Darkness." Tessa said.

"I still say we should sample it, but whatever, we'll do it your way." Flynn said. "I think Titanica here can get pretty big to show those Titans whose boss."

"I dunno how huge they are. But when we get to face them, I'll show you guys how I can tower over them. I'll beat those titans and get the eye." Titanica said.


	9. Titanic

The others had no problem sitting out as there were no remnants or any Kaos forces to challenge the titans. All that was left was to have Titanica help the Skylanders powered by the colossal kernel. Hope felt proud knowing shed have her first solo mission. Out of all of the group, no one could be more qualified.

As soon as Titanica arrived, she saw the large sandy beach as well as the titan. It was a large lobster like creature who was wearing the eye around his neck like some kind of trophy.

"I thought you said the native trolls carried out their wishes to the death?" Titanica asked.

"Yeah, so are we gonna find the eye in the hot tub or the cabannas?" Flynn asked as a giant shark thing and a squid titaness was also there.

"That massive Lobster Titan has the Eye. The Skylanders and yourself will have to go to his level if you wanna take it from him." Tessa said.

"Wowsers, talk about bringing it big time, look at the size of em!" Flynn said.

"You can say that again Flynn, those guys are huge!" Tessa said. "But dont worry Alice, the Colossal Kernel will bring the Skylanders up to their level and keep the other two busy."

"While you enlarge all by yourslef and show us your own titan-sized beatdown!" Flynn said. "We'll be helping th Skylanders take it to these things."

Whiskers dropped the kernel and it popped like crazy,making the skylanders grow. But as for Titanica, she was marching her way right at the lobster.

"I'm not gotta work my way up. I'm going straight at it!" Titanica said. But as she ran, a dinosaur like shark came from the sand.

Pterashark!

"I havent grown yet, no fair!" Titanica siad.

But before it could even bite her, Bowser stepped in with his hammer.

"You think you're the only one who can grow, girly girl?" Bowser roared sending it flying.

The other skylanders kept the prissy fashon squid titaness, Beachcomber, busy as Alice herself made it to the top of a hill where the lobster was. She leaped down and grew to her normal height of 50 feet, eye to eye with the lobster.

"Hey! Lobster! Listen up! Surrender the eye of the Ancients and I'll resist boiling you alive!" Titanica shouted.

Thunder Tow!

"Yo, this Necklace is sick, now why would I give it up to some loser." he said before Titanica slugged him.

"Still not gonna give it up?" Titanica asked.

Thunder Tow cracked his jaw as they both charged at each other and began punching one another as well as grappling.

"You are going down, lobster man!" Titanica said.

"Bite by big red shell, fleshy." Thunder Tow said as they grappled across the sand.

They both excahneged blows.

"I cant take it, I know I can." Titanica said. "Theres no limit to how high I can reach. But that would make me a cheat. I wanna play it fair."

"Then lets make it uneven." Thunder Tow said hitting her gut before taking shots at her face. But on his last punch, she grabbed his claws.

"You know something….I don't even like lobster!" she shouted as she lifted Thunder Tow into the air.

"Hey, what do you think you're doin chick?" Thunder Tow asked.

"I'm not your punching bag, but you are about to take a trip around the world!" she said as she began spinning with him. "Titan's…...Cannon!" she shouted sending him flying out into the sky with nothing left except the necklace.

"Wowzers! That was Awesome! BOOM!" Flynn said. "Just one question, uh… how big can you get?"

"Sorry. This girls got some secrets." Titanica said.

Back at the Academy, the whole place was destroyed by the suction of the Sky Eater as it approached.

"What the? What's going on?" Titanica asked.

"Its Kaos! He found us!" Rainbow shouted.

"He's trying to destroy the core of Light!" Sci-Twi said.

"Hold on for your life!" Kazuichi shouted as they all held onto the academy.

"Wait, whats going on down there?" Mag said as she saw Hope and Glumshanks. "Whatere they doin!?"

"They'll ged sucked in!" Hugo siad.

"No…" Mags said. "Theyre savin us!"

Glumshanks pulled out a pin to release him, Hope, the island and the vehicle Kazuichi just made to fly into the sky as the academy sealed off. The car then activated, teleporting hope away.

He woke up on a sandy junkyard to find him and the car alive.

"Ugh… Glumshanks? Anyone?" Hope asked.

"Here! I'm here!" Akane said. "I tried to leap over to you to get you and Glumshanks, but I got taken with."

"You have any idea where where we are?" Hope asked.

"No clue. I only came here because you were going to get flattened." Akane said.

A loud rip cord then echoed throughout the area.

"Hey! You all ready for a Ridepocalypse!" shouted a voice as people were cheering.

"No way. That voice...Ibuki?" Akane wondered.

"That another Ultimate?" Hope asked.

"Ibuki Miota, the Ultimate Musician." Akane said.

A fancy mabu in a suit was with her as a cage held glumshanks. Also with her on stage danced a girl in a kimono with a large ponytail and tall.

"And who is that with her?" Hope asked.

"Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer." Akane said.

"But wheres this Ibuki girl?" Hope asked.

"There! See the girl next to the announcer guy in the suit, that's her." Akane said pointing to a girl with black, blue and pink hair with two cone shapes on it and wearing blue and pink clothes as she jammed on an electric guitar on loudspeakers.

"Greetings, wreck fans! This is your one and only racer conductor and announcer, Pandergast, with the most jacked up jammer and most gallant geisha in all of the worlds! Hold on to your seats, because you are about to see the most baddest drivers crash, bash and blast each other on this stage for the new grand prize, Kaos's butler!" Pandergast said. "What secrets does this guy hold? Well, its up to you to fight your way to him in the most destructive demolition Derby ever assembled! This...is...RIDEPOCALYPSE!"

The crowd cheered as cars drove around.

"A demolition derby, with Glumshanks as the grand prize?" Hope asked. He found some gear in the trash heap and tossed a helmet to Akane. "We got the members, and we got the car, thanks to Kazuichi. Think you're up for a little crash and bash?"

"If we're racing to get the troll and my classmates back, I'm game for it." she said grinning.

"Then lets ride." Hope said putting on a blue helmet.


	10. Riding the Ridepocalypse

The others made it in time to the Demo Derby.

"Are you sure the tracker put Hope here?" Usagi asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm the one who hid it in his food when it was made." Sci-Twi said. "It says...on the track?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a last minute competitor endering the arena, and it's…. A DUO!" Pandergast said. "Driving one of the most flashy cars i have ever seen, and riding with the Gymnast that kicks like a kangaroo and has an appetite as big as elephant. Give it up for….The Blue….Gorilla?" Pandergast said.

"I told you not to use that name." Hope said.

"What? It sounded tough." Akane said.

"His name is Hope the Victor, and hes riding with a class mate of these two lovely ladies in their own right. Its Akane Owari, the Ultimate Gymnast!" Pandergast said.

"Wait, two?" Fuyuhiko said looking to where Pandergast was. "Its Ibuki and Hiyoko."

"Classmates huh?" Sanji asked.

"Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer and Ibuki Miota, the Ultimate Musician." Peko said.

"This challenger has made it clear that if he wins, he takes these two ladies back on his side for an old friend of theirs along with Glumshanks. He'll have to fight through three champs and a whole lot of baddies to get there. Let's face it folks, he's gonna die out there, but I'm gonna make a lot of money off of it." Pandergast said as the audience cheered.

"He;s crazy if he thinks he can drive that car against these guys." Cali said. "Kazuichi, you made that car, is it really suited for this?"

"Well, I made it to be durable considering how reckless the kid is. I also added a few weapons so...50-50?" Kazuichi said.

"Lets just hope he wins." Sunset said.

"Now, lets get this Derby started! Ibuki, chord this arena up a notch!" Pandergast said.

"You got it man." Ibuki said hitting a chord on the electric guitar as flames erupted all over the stadium as lots of enemy cars got onto the track. "Stickin it to the hope man!"

"Oh yeah?" Hope said braking hard and turning around an enemy. "Well I'm sticking it to all of them!"

As soon as he said it, a large tank rolled out on its treads.

"Oh! Looks like Dread Roller couldn't wait and is ready to go on the warpath!" Pandergast said.

"A tank? Seriously?!" Akane asked.

"No worries. I got this." Hope said pressing a red button as a missile fired, hitting the tank and blowing it up completely. "Target destroyed!"

"Incredible! This Blue Beast has beaten the super class champion and taken his place! But look out, it looks like we have some rift turbulence!" Pandergast said as the arena crumbled a bit as a short interlude was held.

"Wowzers! That was some zoomin and booming you did out there, buddy!" Flynn said.

"I never knew you could drive like that." Sunset said.

"Well, I am pretty good behind a car." Hope said before a horn buzzed. "Interludes over, gotta get back out there." Hope said driving back out.

"The rookie duo has come outta nowwhere and ascended the ranks to super class, can they do it again?" Pandergast said as a flying vehicle with razor parts all over it. "Because now, they face the the fiercest, most ferocious flying predator in all of Skylands! Give it up for the mighty mint-sized champ: TURBO TEETH!"

"Alright, I dunno what idiot made that, but its going down!: Akane said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Hope said pressing the button again as a missile flew out taking out Turbo Teeth. "Target Destroyed."

"You said 50-50 right? How much boom did you put in those missles?" Flynn asked.

"Well he's got no boom now...That was the last one." Kazuichi said.

"He's gonna have to get creative with this last one." Kali said.

The crowd then chanted a name as Ibuki Struck more chords and Hyoko began her dance. A massive vehicle roared into the arena chocked full of weapons and a head like a triceratops.

"Now entering the arena, a creature so terrifying that looking at it directly could melt your brains! The towering titan of tussle and teeth, the wreck-tacular: WRECK O' SAURUS!" Pandergast said as a large dinosaur made of scrap junk rolled out.

"Okay. Now that is a challenge." Akane said.

"And I'm out of ammo. But I still got something." Hope said. He revved up and accel right to the charging beast.

"Is he nuts?! Hes playin chicken with a dinosaur! Even with the durability, he'll be crushed if he does that!" Kazuichi said.

"Come on robosaur! Let's see how brave you are!" Hope shouted as they charged at each other.

"He's going right at the beast that gets between him and total victory! Is this the end?" Pandergast said.

Hope drifted and evaded the jurassic junkpile as the last second and got behind its tail.

"Okay akane, lets do some real damage!" Hope said.

Kicking it into overdrive, Hope charged right at him from behind as he plowed right through Wreck O Saurus as it exploded it a massive fireball.

"Oh! And we have a new champion!" Pandergast said.

"Now as promised, give us Glumshanks back." Hope said.

"And we had a deal that youd also give Ibuki and Hiyoko." Akane said.

"Deal. Both are yours." Pandergast said.

Hope moved quickly, surprising the two girls as he jabbed his hands into their hearts. "Didn't wanna make a hassle chasing after ya." he said as they fainted.

"How many more of these guys are there?" Zoro asked.

"There were 14 students. And the rocker and geisha make 13, so...only one left." Rainbow said.

"Just one, huh?" Flynn said. "Whos it gonna be?"

"By process of elimination with all of us here, the only one left is…" Sonia began.

"I know who it is. That guy. Nagito Komaeda." Kazuichi said.

"If he was the best for last, he must be pretty special." Hope said.

"His title is the Ultimate Lucky Student. Dudes got a crazy amount of good luck." Fuyuhiko said.

"The guys is insane. He goes way too much into the hope and despair thing. There isn't any length he won't go." Kazuichi said.

"He must be the one closest to Kaos and Despair. But we cant do anything unless we have something to seal or beat the darkness. Wait, wheres Daimien, the one with the poison?" Kali said.

"Um… just in case it happened, I set him to the Vault of the Ancients to get the Dark Rift Engine, which bring the Darkness here." Glumsanks said getting Glares. "What? It talks in its sleep. But the vault is full of traps, no doubt he isnt gonna make it back in…"

A large black object was floating over the group as standing on top of it was Damien.

"Hi! I got the Dark Rift Engine like I said I would!" Damien shouted.

"He's good." Fuyuhiko said.

Later…

"Shes all ready to go, y'all. One Weaponized Dark Rift engine ready to reseal the Darkness once and for all!" Mags said.

"So we arent waiting around? Cool! We're gonna hit that fricken darkness with everything we got!" Ibuki said. "We're stickin it to the dictator."

"So, youre all gonna help out? And, youre all gonna join me after wards?" Hope said.

"Hey, we all decided on it kid. Besides, think of this as atonement for our past sins." Nekomaru said.

"You saved us, and survived a hopes peak experience of your own. Plus, youre really fun to be around. We can all agree that joining you is gonna be better than going it alone." Fuyuhiko said.

"So like it or not, you're stuck with us." Hiyoko said.

Hope smiled. "Like it? I LOVE it!" Hope said. "I knew the minute I saw the classmates I saw the first time, I had to see if more were out there. We all share the same dream, and hope for the future, like a family. Just like he always does." Hope said.

"Jexi's always treated us on his team like a family. Its pretty damn good to be honest." Sanji said.

"And families always stick by one another." Sunset said before seeing a black slime on her arm. "What the…" she said before it jumped off and took form as a small Wobblewok.

"Ah! Its that thing from the undead land! But mini sized!" Pinkie screamed.

"I guess a piece of it must have gotten on me. But why is it…" Sunset said as it looked at her with a smile. "Wait, do you….wanna be friends?"

It smiled as it shook its head yes before handing over its medal.

"Yeah. Families do keep growing….so, let's go and get back our last family member and go towards a hope filled future." Hope said.


	11. Battle with the Darkness

The group broke down the doors of the Sky Eater's main bridge and made it to the control center.

"Okay, Kaos and Despair. Your time has….huh?" Hope said seeing the main hub empty.

"Well, it looks like you two came late. Guess my luck is still super good." said a voice as walking down the steps was a boy with white hair and a jacket.

"Nagito." Sonia said.

"So, this is where hope and despair battle it out, yes? What a magnificent battle that will be." Nagito said. "But which will win, will despair darken hope or will hope shine through at the last minute and crush despair?"

"Yeah. Still as creepy as I remember." Kazuichi said.

"He's always like this? Even under hypnosis?" Hope asked.

"We did say he takes this whole despair and hope thing to literally." Kazuichi said.

"Hope and despair are big parts of everyday life. If hope is to exist, so must despair. I've already taken a further step to ensure this." Nagito said showing his left hand. The group was surprised to see it was a woman's hand. "Its her hand. Of course, I can't move it cause its not mine, but I carry a bit of despair with me."

"You patched Junko's hand onto your own arm? Dude, thats just wrong!" Rainbow said.

"She was the ultimate despair, now I carry a bit of it with me." Nagito said. "See, I'm ensuring hope still has a reason to fight the despair."

"Nagito...you're thinking of it all wrong." Hope said.

"Oh? I am? Cause from what I see, it seems right to me." Nagito said.

"It's not what you have on you that makes light and dark fight. Its who fights for what side. As long as theres heroes and villains out there, it will always be balanced." Hope said.

"The heroes are the hope that stop the villains, the despair. They bring justice to the despair and make sure hope lives. Those are the principles of my vision of hope vs despair.' Nagito said.

"You're thinking is a little twisted. But I can tell you mean well for the students to make up for it. I like that kind of thinking so I'm just gonna fix it." Hope said pulling an arm back as he jabbed it into Nagito's heart.

"I...I see. So this is your answer for the hope you carry?" he asked.

"It is my answer, because I'm one of them. The Ultimate Hope." Hope said.

Nagito saw a shining light reflect off Hope as he smiled. "To be beaten by such an amazing hope. Its….amazing." he said before kneeling down on the ground.

"There. That's all of them." Hope said before he turned to see Kaos and Despair standing behind them.

"I should have known Nagito wouldn't have kept you busy for long." Despair said walking down the catwalk. "I suppose its fitting that I as the only living despair finish you."

"It's amazing to see how he beat all of your remnants." The Darkness said as his head came down with Kaos's mobile throne. "I guess I have a challenge, dont I?"

"You may, how ever they are too late! My Sky Eater is almost finished destroying Skylands. Soon, I shall be the overlord of both universes! Ahahaha!" Kaos said.

"Lord Kaos Please! Dont do this!" Glumshanks said.

"Save your breath, Imaginary Glumshanks, Ive made up my mind! Prepare, fools, to meet your hands at Emperor Kaos, Supreme Overlord of the Universe!" Kaos said.

"Now Kaos, Despair! Time to show these fools the power of darkness and despair!" The darkness said.

"Yeah, we got it. Heeeeyah!" Kaos said growing and increasing in power.

Kaos!

"Hope...this shall be...our last battle." Despair said taking off his shirt as he got into a fighting pose.

"So this really is our last bout. Let's make it memorable." Hope said as the two charged in and fell to the lower level where they fought with their fists.

"You don't know how lucky you got it. Being the leader of your own destiny, being a hero to so many, never being compared to anyone. Me, I never had a chance!" Despair said clocking Hope.

"What are you getting at?" Hope asked.

"I never wanted to be the villain, Hope. Honestly, I wanted to be a hero like you are. But I have the bad luck of meeting Junko Enoshima. She told me as long as you lived, I'd never be nothing more than your shadow!" he shouted hitting Hope again.

"That isnt true. You are made from me, but youre like me in a way." Hope said.

"I look like you, but I'm not you. I'm sick of being compared to you. 'Oh, its the other half of Hope. Its the Dark Hope.' I'm not your dark half! I'm my own person!" he shouted as Hope caught the fist.

"You are your own person, youre right." Hope said grabbing Despair robot arm and ripping it off.

"Argh, my cyber arm!" Despair said.

"But you cant be who you are, not like this." Hope said jabbing his hand into Despair heart and piercing right through it.

"Ggggh…" Despair said. "You… little… why cant I just… make you...fall into despair…" Despair wais before collapsing into the ground and falling out into the core. Hope tried to grab at him but missed. Before Despair fell into the core, an arm grabbed him. Hope looked down in surprise to see a boy with short hair in white shirt and tie with one eye green and the other red.

"Hajime." Hope said jumping down.

"I thought this is how things might go." Hajime said.

"Hes dead, isnt he?" Hope asked.

"No. He still has faint signs of life. He's done some terrible things during his time as a despair. Though, i guess I have too." Hajime said.

"Why are you here?" Hope asked.

"I wanted to save him...and thank you." Hajime said smiling.

"So, the Ultimate Hope saves the Ultimate Despair." Hope said.

"I met him when he became how he is now. He had about as much Hope as you did. He never deserved what happened to him." Hajime said.

"So, youre okay with me taking youre classmates into my team?" Hope asked.

"They seem to suit you. And you did save them all." he said smiling. "A hope should lead them to a bright future."

"So , what happens now?" Hope asked.

"Not sure. I guess we choose our own future now. And keep living it." Hajime said taking out a small hairclip with an 8 bit rocketship on it and smiling.

"That belonged to Chiaki, didnt it?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. I can't just pretend she never existed. So I'll always carry this...to remember her." Hajime said.

They were suddenly teleported out of the sky eater as it exploded. It felt like a big battle had already passed them.

"What took ya so long, buddy?" Flynn said as they were at the foot of the academy. "You missed the most epic vehicle smackdown between the Skylanders and the Darkness. We won, though."

"Yeah, but I think Twilight got hit with a few of those orbs he was sending out." Leone said.

"I'm fine guys. Really." Sci-Twi said nervously.

"Hey, who's the guy you got with ya? Seems kinda outta place." Flynn asked.

"No need to mind me sir. I was about to leave. " Hajime said. "Hope, I believe I promised you this." he said showing the red key.

"Thank you, Hajime." Hope said taking it.

"Hey man. Been some time." Kazuichi said.

"You guys will be right at home with him. You have nowhere to return too, but maybe he can help you see the world and fight for what you believe in." Hajime said.

"If is the path even one as cursed as me must take, then so I must." Gunham said.

"Hey, lighten up, Gunham. I like this guy." Ibuki said. "It'll be fun stickin to him, right Hiyoko?"

"Yeah. I guess...even if he is some lame hero guy." Hiyoko said.

"Yeah...I'll take good care of them, Ultimate Hope." Hope said.

"I prefer just Hajime." Hajime said. He then left as a portal appeared.

"Hey, before you amigos go… theres still something I gotta do." Flynn said.

"Oh, can I try it? BOOM!" Mags said.

"Nope." Flynn said. "Hugo?"

"Uh...BOOM?" Hugo said.

"Not close. Okay, you guys gotta do it with me all together." Flynn said.

"Uh… should we?" Rainbow said.

"Why not? On three, your count Flynn." Sunset said.

"Okay here we go. 1...2..3..!" Flynn started.

"BOOM!" they all said at once.

"Wow. That was kinda fun." Usagi said as a red portal opened.

"Looks like this is where we part." Akame said.

"If you and Spectra force have a line on any keys, you know how to call us." Hope said.

"I will be sure to drop a line to him." Akame said as the assassins departed through the portal.

"Well, I guess we'll go our own way. Sunset, hail a Mirapo taxi, please." Rainbow said.

"I'm on it. Come on out, my friend! Calling Mirapo! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" Sunset said.

Summoning...Mysterious!

Booshiggy Booshiggy

Boogie Woogie

Cling Clang Delirious

Mysterious!

"Mirapo!" Mirapo said as his mirror part glowed.

"Onward and homeward." Hope said.

"How do you know this is gonna lead us back?" Kazuichi said.

"Sometimes, you just gotta trust your friends." Hope said falling into the mirror. The others followed suit and they were back on the ships. "Huh? How did we get here on the ship?"

Hope then saw a Mirapo having tea with Komasan and Komajiro, the two just staring at the group who fell through before crying and sobbing.

"You're all back!" they said.

"Awkward…" Akane said.

"What, yo-kai having a tea party?" Hope said.

"Yeah." Kazuichi said.

"We were just having some friendly tea when you guys came outta our guest. We're so glad you're home!" Komajiro said.

"You had us worried. Oh my swirls!" Komasan said.

"Oh my swirls!" Komajiro said.

T

"Hey, take it easy. We're back now." Hope said smiling.

"Yes. It would seem luck definitely stuck with us." Nagito said.

"Wait, when's the camping trip?" Rainbow asked.

"About a week away. You came before the deadline." Komajiro said.

'Hey, is it almost that weekend?" Rainbow asked.

"You mean...fright night?" Komasan asked.

"It's October 28th, isnt it? That means Halloween is right around the corner!" Usagi said. "Trick or treating all the way."

"Get everybody together! Were gonna have ourselves the first team halloween party!" Hope said.

"YEAH!" they all cheered loudly.

To be continued….


End file.
